Sesshoumaru
by Sesshlove10
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was your average teenage girl until she fell down a well 500 years into the past and met a dog demon. This time around though, it wasn't Inuyasha, but his older brother, Sesshoumaru! This is the story of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's feudal fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

A cool breeze wafted in through the open windows of the Higurashi household. Kagome sat painfully bored on her bedroom floor studying math textbooks, but with the intense heat outside, and the broken air conditioning, she had a hard time focusing on what was in front of her. She tossed her raven locks out of her mocha eyes and leaned in closer to the fat book to try and concentrate.

"Ugh, I can't do this anymore!" She slammed the book shut and sluggishly picked herself off the floor with a groan. Suddenly, Kagome turned her head towards her door, and the pounding footsteps coming for her.

"Kagome, Buyo's down in the wellhouse again!" Souta Higurashi wined.

"I'm coming," she groaned in reply.

When they reached the old wellhouse, Souta hid behind Kagome in fear of the darkness.

"Oh, come on Souta, man up. It's just a wellhouse," she said.

"Buyo!" Kagome called.

"Buyo! Come on out! Here Buyo!" She climbed down the wooden steps and looked around the dried up well.

"Sis, I found Bu-" Souta stopped. His eyes widened and he took a step back.

"What's wrong Souta?" Kagome asked. The well started shaking, and the seals placed on top of the boards disintegrated.

"K-k-" Souta started, but a bright light erupted from the opening and Kagome was dragged inside by a pair of arms.

"Kagome!" Souta screamed, but she was already falling.

As Kagome fell, she was surrounded by a never ending pink light. Where am I? Suddenly, those pair of arms turned her around. What Kagome saw made her gasp. It was a youkai with the body of a centipede and torso of a woman. Her eyes were slits of black and her tongue slipped in and out, licking her lips. Kagome cringed in disgust and horror.

"Give me the jewel girl!" The centipede lady demanded. Before Kagome could react though, she found herself at the bottom of the well with skylight raining from above, and the centipede lady missing. There were vines crawling up the walls of the well, so Kagome used those to haul herself out.

Outside the well was not a wellhouse, but an open meadow surrounded by trees, but a village could be seen in the distance. _What the heck happened?_ Kagome thought.

"Now where am I?" She whispered to herself.

"Give, me, the jewel!" The voice of the centipede lady called from behind her. No, not again! She thought in fear. Kagome took off throught the trees and ran with all her will out of blinding fear into the forest. She would NOT be eaten today, and certainly not by that thing!

She wanted to scream for help from anybody, but she was afraid the youkai would hear her. She just ran, and ran, and ran until she needed to jog. Sweat dripped down her forehead, drenched her jade green shirt and continued to her jean shorts. She was just glad to have worn sneakers to the wellhouse. _I think I lost that thing but... What do I do now?_ She thought. She took a moment to rest on the ground.

"GIVE IT TO ME NOW!" that all too familiar voice screamed, and Kagome leaped to her feet and sprinted away with tears in her eyes.

"HELP!" She screamed, her voice watery from crying.

"HELP ME!" She screamed again. She shut her eyes for a second when she ran into something soft and fluffy. She looked up to see a beautiful man with long silver hair and golden eyes. A purple crescent moon adorned his forehead while magenta stripes covered both of his cheeks. That face glared down upon her.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whimpered. At that moment the centipede youkai crashed through the nearest tree and eyed the two.

"Give me the shikon jewel girl, or die." The youkai seethed. Kagome closed her eyes and buried herself in the man's chest preparing for her death, but it didn't come.

She opened her eyes and turned around to see a pile of melted flesh that looked as if to of been the centipede youkai. The man behind her simply started walking the other way.

"Wait!" She called, but he ignored her plea, so she began running after him. Once she was in front of him and grabbed his attention, she began.

"Thank you for saving me. I owe you a lot," she said, but he didn't say anything. When he started walking again, she began to walk backwards in time with his steps.

"What is this place? What happened to the 21st century? All the cars, buildings, and people are gone. Are we even on Earth!?" She asked. He ignored her again, but he quickened his pace and turned left.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" She said, walking in front of him with her hands on her hips and a questioning glare on her face.

"Why won't you answer me?" She said. Then she stopped, making him stop also.

"Look mister, I know you just saved me from that monster back there, but you could atleast say something. You can talk, right?" A moment of silence hung between the two.

"Oh my gosh, you can't talk! All this time I've been pestering you to answer, and you couldn't reply. I'm s-"

"Move," he interuppted. Kagome's jaw dropped open and you could almost see the steam being released from her ears.

"You can talk!" She said.

"I can't believe you!"

Kagome stood feeling absolutely helpless. _What do I do now?_ _I have no one._ In a moment of desperation, she reached out to catch his left arm.

"Wait," she said very quietly. The man was surprised to see such a look of griefplaced upon the young girl's face. His golden eyes widened but just as fast as it happened, returned to normal.

"I'm sorry. I'm the one who's been plain obnoxious since you saved me. Please, forgive me. Heck, I don't even know your name," she said.

"Sesshoumaru," he said. Kagome looked up and smiled. "Well Sesshoumaru, thank you for your help. I'll be off then!" She said.

"You are defenseless," He said.

"Well, I am just a normal girl, and I come from a place without danger. I never needed to protect myself. Besides, maybe another kind stranger like you will come to my rescue again if need be," she replied.

"I did not save you priestess. You saved yourself." A dead silence passed over the two as a brief wind blew through.

"What do you mean I saved my self?" She asked.

"You are a priestess. You did not know that?"

"No! Of course not!" she said.

"Interesting," he said, then started walking.

"Wait up!" she called before running to his side. After a few moments, Kagome finally realized it.

"Hey! Why didn't you say that in the first place!?" she asked, waving her fist around. After being ignored once again, she just sighed and began walking away.

"You shall be my ward. From now on, follow only me," he said. Kagome stopped in mid step and turned around. To Sesshoumaru's surprise, Kagome had a big smile and tears running down her face.

"Th-thank you!" She said, wiping away her tears.

"Hmph."


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, the sun began to set, and melt into a bright rosy hue. The two of them had been walking all day, and Kagome was exhausted. Living in the 21st century meant having access to cars, and bicycles. Trudging through thick underbrush and attempting to keep up with Sesshoumaru took it's toll on her unconditioned body. Sweat dripped from her brow and around her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru, can we stop for the night? It's getting late, and quite frankly, I'm drained!" Sesshoumaru continued to walk ahead, not showing the slightest hint of hearing what Kagome had just said.

"Hold on Sesshoumaru, wait for me!" Kagome panted, and breathed deeply. When she caught up to him, he had stopped in front of a fairly small open patch of grass.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" She asked. Kagome walked around Sesshoumaru and saw he was looking at a two headed dragon equipped with a mount and reins.

"Is that a dragon!?" Kagome asked with excitement. Sesshoumaru's silence counted as a yes in Kagome's mind.

"Eeeeeek!" She squealed, and ran up to the dragon. She held her hand out like she would a dog in modern times. The dragon simply glared at her.

"Uh, okay," she nervously said and dropped her hand. Instead she began to pet it's two heads. The dragons purred and melted against her touch.

"I see, you're more like cats..." she whispered. Sesshoumaru merely sat down by the trunk of a tree.

"Make a fire."

"What?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru once again ignored her and went to sit at the base of a nearby tree. Kagome puffed up her cheeks and fumed. _Why I oughta! Who does he think he is!? _

She began working on the fire viciously, but paused in the middle of picking up a branch. _Well, I guess I can't blame him. I DID basically force myself on him. He's protecting me from all of these monsters and only asks for small tasks. Sure, he can be arrogant and rude, but so can I. _With that, Kagome jumped to her feet and looked towards the sky.

"I'm going to give it my all from now on!" She raised her hand up and grasped a star, with a smile on her face. That night, Kagome had made an important promise to herself. A promise to repay Sesshoumaru by any means necessary.

After the fire was ablaze, Kagome had decided to settle down beneath a tree on the opposite side of the clearing. Just as her eyes were beginning to close she heard a high pitched screeching sound.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru! I'm back from m-" A small green toad demon with all brown clothes and a wooden staff with two heads stepped into the clearing and paused in mid sentence as soon as he saw Kagome. His eyes widened and he visibly gasped.

"A human! How dare you even come near the great Lord Sesshoumaru you filthy human!" Kagome's eyes opened wide with anger.

"Excuse me? How rude!" Kagome said.

"I shall rid of you myse-" but was once again, he was interrupted but this time, it was by a rock Lord Sesshoumaru had thrown at his head.

"Cease your ranting Jaken. She is my ward. Do NOT harm her," he said. Jaken was astonished at his words.

"But my Lord! She is just a mere human girl! She is incapable of being of any use to someone of your high standards!" At this Kagome was beyond aggravated. She was dead set on killing off this little toad demon.

"Well then, if I'm so incapable of being any use, what use are you then?" She said. At this Jaken sputtered.

"I am of great use to Lord Sesshoumaru! Using this staff that my Lord graciously gave to me, I am able to defeat countless demons!" He said confidently. Kagome just smirked.

"Yeah, using the staff that HE gave you! Without that staff, you wouldn't be anymore help than I would be! Besides, I work hard when I set my mind to it, and I don't give up!" They both glared and growled at each other until Sesshoumaru was forced to step in.

"If you do not cease your arguing, this Sesshoumaru will be forced to kill you both." At this, both Jaken and Kagome backed off. Kagome went back to her spot underneath the tree and decided to get some sleep. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Kagome! Kagome? Kagome! Where are you!?" Kagome waved frantically back and forth at her mother, who repeatedly called out her name. she noticed that she was in her own time, standing in front of the well house._

_"I'm right here mom! Look! It's Kagome! Right here! I've come back!" Her mom didn't seem to notice her at all. Kagome frowned and ran up to her mother._

_"Mom, can't you tell? It's me, Kagome! Can't you see me?" Kagome reached out to touch her mother's shoulder, but her hand fell right through her. Kagome pulled her hand back and stared in horror. _

_"Kagome! Kagome please come back! We're all waiting for you!" At this, Kagome's grandfather and brother Souta came rushing out of the house, yelling her name over and over. They too, could not see her. _

_"No..." Kagome collapsed to the ground and wept. _

_"I have to get back. I don't belong here," she said. _

_"Woman." Kagome turned around and saw Lord Sesshoumaru standing in front of her._

_"Sesshoumaru? Can you not see me as well?"_

_"Woman, wake up," he said. Kagome just wept harder. _

_"I knew it, I'm all alone!"_

_"Wake up, or we shall leave without you," he said. _

_"What?"_

At this, Kagome opened her eyes to see Lord Sesshoumaru standing over her and Jaken standing a few meters away with the dragon's reins in his hands.

"Good morning," she said, and realized she had been crying in her sleep. She quickly wiped away the stale tears and got up from the ground.

"Do you want me to prepare breakfast?" She asked.

"There is no time for that now. If you wanted it, you should have awoken sooner," Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome frowned, but followed anyways. Lord Sesshoumaru continued walking in a seemingly directionless route. All the while, Kagome reflected upon what had happened that had led to her being there.

_Well, I fell down the old well and landed in the middle of nowhere, yet I suspect that I travelled a couple hundred years in the past, judging by Sesshoumaru and Jaken's clothes. Not to mention that they're real demons... Then, that centipede lady attacked me! But, I was somehow saved and ran into Sesshoumaru. He calls me his ward, so I guess I should stick with him... But the question is, how do I get back to my own time?_

"Umm... Sesshoumaru? Where are we going exactly?"

"That's LORD Sesshoumaru to you human!" Jaken piped. Kagome gave Jaken a death glare, and Jaken shuddered. Sesshoumaru didn't acknowledge Kagome's question, so she turned to Jaken.

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Why of course I do! Lord Sesshoumaru is patrolling his lands, making sure that his lands are free of any troublesome demons." Kagome's shoulders drooped. _So he's TRYING to find demons, eh? I don't think I'll be able to be of any use, let alone stay alive if that's the case. _So, the three of them walked for hours until they came upon a bustling human village.

"Wow! So many people! And they all look so old fashioned!" Kagome "oohed" and "aahed" at the little village. Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome and handed her a large pouch. She felt the bag and recognized the feeling of many coins inside.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Buy acceptable clothes. Your present garments are appalling." Kagome gawked at him.

"They are not! Where I come from, this is very normal!" Her green school uniform skirt may be a little short, but it was a uniform. Hundreds of girls wore the exact same thing. Besides, who is he to tell her what not to wear? But, then she remembered her vow and sighed.

"Fine," she said, walking towards the village. She had to admit though, she stuck out like a sore thumb. Kagome walked down the dirt streets until she found a little kimono shop. She was greeted by a kindly old woman who showed her a variety of cloths, but Kagome decided on a plain seafoam green one with pale pink flower petals. She also got a plain white one to sleep in.

"Is this enough? I'm not sure how this works. I'm uh... New to this region!" Kagome handed the woman six of the coins from the bag. The woman's eyes widened and as she stared at the coins.

"My dear, this is wonderful! You visit anytime! Please, come again!" Kagome smiled and waved at the ecstatic woman as she left the shop. _I have a feeling a payed a little too much..._

On her way back, Kagome noticed a shrine and decided that she should pay it a visit out of curiosity. To the side sweeping up dead leaves was an older woman dressed in traditional priestess garb. As Kagome walked past, she felt someone suddenly grab her hand. When she turned to see who it was, she saw the priestess grasping her hand with a look of worry and confusion on her face.

"Oh heavens child, what great spiritual energy you possess! You must be a priestess! Please, let me help you!" At that, the woman pulled a bewildered Kagome into the shrine. She tossed a spare outfit identical to hers over to Kagome.

"Here, put these on. You may keep them. After all, a priestess with that much spiritual energy must be recognized."

"I'm sorry, but, I'm not a priestess. There must be a mistake."

"I see now. You did not know you possessed divine powers. I'm surprised you lived this long unaware... That aside, I shall make sure you are equipped to my satisfaction." The old priestess urged Kagome along until Kagome finally agreed and changed into the priestess garb. The old woman then gave her a bow and a slew of arrows. Kagome was unsure of what to do, so she kindly took the priestess's gifts, and left. _That was awkward…_

When she returned to Sesshoumaru and Jaken, She saw Jaken asleep and Sesshoumaru waiting for her.

"I'm back! And I got a whole lot of stuff! Thanks for the clothes Sesshoumaru. Plus, an old priestess gave me this bow and arrow! Now I can help you out!" Kagome smiled up at the icy lord. At that moment, Jaken decided to wake up. When he saw Kagome, he shrieked.

"What is this! How dare you, a priestess, stand up to the great and powerful lord Sesshoumaru!" He ran over to Kagome practically fuming.

"What do you mean? A priestess from the village gave me these for free. I'm not a priestess." Jaken's head turned about five different shades of green before he simply groaned and fell to the ground.

"Jaken?" Kagome said. She kneeled to the ground and poked his limp body with a stick. He then bolted upright and began sputtering.

"You cannot be allowed to travel with the great Lord Sesshoumaru dressed like that! Insolent woman! How dare you!" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and leaned forward.

"I HAVE a name, you know! It's Kagome. Ka-go-me!" The two of them glared at each other, inches from each other's faces.

"Jaken. Leave the girl be." Both of them turned towards Sesshoumaru. Jaken only became more infuriated, but in a helpless kind of way, knowing his lord's decisions were final.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru! Are you sure about letting a priestess travel alongside you?" Sesshoumaru turned his head to the side.

"Did I not make myself clear?" Jaken gulped.

"Of course, Lord Sesshoumaru. Please forgive this lowly servant!" Kagome smirked at Jaken's groveling. _Serves him right. _As soon as Sesshoumaru began walking, Kagome ran up to Sesshoumaru's side.

"So, where are we off to next?" Sesshoumaru continued walking forward without acknowledging her once again. Kagome sighed and continued walking anyways. _I know that he's not the most adept conversationalist, but a little effort every now and then wouldn't kill him… _

Jaken came running with the two-headed dragon shrieking for them to wait up for him. Kagome only smiled and continued walking. _Yet, I kind of like this… Being here with Sesshoumaru and Jaken, even if they both annoy me at times. I could come to get used to this… Someday._


	4. Chapter 4

_I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us. _Kagome was laying down a few feet to the left of the tree where Sesshoumaru was leaning against. Kagome couldn't sleep, so she had the opportunity to watch everyone else fall asleep. Jaken slept by the tree farthest from her (unsurprisingly), and the two-headed dragon who she discovered was named Ah-Un slept soundly by the remaining embers of the fire.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder how she arrived in the feudal era in the first place. She had come to the conclusion that the well was a time travelling device, but she had been in the well house before and the seals had never torn off. _Also, what did Sesshoumaru mean when he said I saved myself? _

Kagome decided that a dip in the hot spring that they camped by would help clear her mind. Just to be safe, she grabbed her bow and arrows as well as she was leaving. She carefully snuck by Sesshoumaru, who was sound asleep, and was mindful of dead leaves and sticks by her feet.

After reaching the hot spring, she immediately disrobed and dove inside the warm water. _I could definitely get used to this._ She closed her eyes and rested against the edge of the spring. _What should I do next? I mean, I don't think I can stay here forever. I have to somehow reach mom, gramps, and Sota again. They're probably worried sick…_

_*sigh*._ Kagome was about to exit the spring when she heard a twig snap from the forest.

"Hello? Sesshoumaru, is that you?" Kagome swam to the middle of the spring and hid her body underneath the water. She searched the treeline for any signs of movement, but saw nothing.

"You better not be peaking!" Again, there was complete silence. Kagome let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. _I must've been imagining things…_

"Silly girl… All alone in the middle of a demon infested forest. What to do, what to do…" Kagome jerked her head to the side and saw a man dressed in a white baboon skin. His eyes were black and soulless, and every inch of him was covered. He continued staring at her, eerily still until Kagome had come to her senses.

"Hey! You peeping tom! How dare you!" Kagome reached out to grab a rock, and threw it at the strange man. The stranger moved his head slightly to the right and chuckled, narrowly avoiding the flying stone. Kagome was a little worried at this point. She was all alone and completely naked in front of this possible demon, and her only weapon was a bow and some arrows, which she didn't even know how to use.

"Y-you stay back!" The figure only chuckled more and moved closer. Kagome's eyes widened, and she reached for the bow and arrows. Her hands hit stone though because in a flash, they were gone.

"Looking for these?" She turned her head and saw the stranger holding them. Kagome's eyes widened and she hesitated. _He's a demon… Just like that centipede lady, he's going to kill me! _The figure began to approach Kagome, ever so slowly.

"No! Stay back!" Kagome closed her eyes and held up her hands. All of a sudden, a bright pink light enveloped her hand, and the stranger lept out of the path of a blazing burst of light. Kagome opened her eyes, and stared at the singed trunk of a tree before her.

"Did I do that?" Kagome looked over at the stranger and then over to her clothes. She made a break for her clothes, but the stranger caught p to her, and grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast priestess!"

"Let me go!" Just then, another burst of light appeared, and singed the stranger's arm. He cried out and lept back again. Instead of going for her clothes, Kagome began to run towards the camp, pushing through twigs and underbrush that stood in her path. Her lungs were burning, and her legs were stiff with terror.

"Oomf!" Kagome hit something and began to fall back, but was caught by a pair of hands. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing before her, with a stern look on his face.

"Sesshoumaru! It's you!" She then blushed twenty different shades of red after realizing that she was completely naked.

"Ah! Don't look!" Kagome shied away and tried covering up. Sesshoumaru in turn held out his shirt. Kagome took it and quickly put it on. It barely reached her mid-thighs, but she was grateful.

"Thank you," she said.

"Why did you leave."

"I went only to take a bath in the hot springs and I was going to come right back, but I was attacked by a demon and I almost didn't escape, but something weird happened, and light burst out of my hand, and I escaped, but he's still back there!" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and began walking towards the hot spring.

"Hey, don't go that way, the demon's there!" He kept on walking. Kagome followed him, trying to bring him back, but he kept walking until he reached the hot spring. When they both stepped into the clearing, the stranger with a baboon skin was waiting for them.

"Why if it isn't Lord Sesshoumaru himself. Tell me, what are you doing with the Shikon MIko? Perhaps you have given into the temptation?"

"State your name demon."

"Tsk, tsk. How rude of you! You haven't even answered my own question!" Sesshoumaru stayed silent.

"Very well then. My name is Naraku."


	5. Chapter 5

The air surrounding the clearing grew thick with tension. At the sound of his name, shivers ran up and down Kagome's spine.

"If you have no use for the priestess, give her to me. She will be of much more use with me." Naraku grinned from underneath the baboon pelt.

"She is my ward. I will not let you have her," Sesshoumaru said. Somehow, Kagome felt like the world had been lifted off from her shoulders.

"Have it your way then," Naraku replied. He flashed a wicked smile as limbs of demon flesh shot out of his back, and made their way towards Kagome. Kagome gasped and awaited death, but Sesshoumaru had already kept in front of her, clawing at the raw flesh.

He shredded the piece and the four others that came after. All the while, Kagome gazed at Sesshoumaru in awe. _He's fighting for my sake, even though I only met him a few days ago. He's risking his life for me, a mere stranger..._

After he dodged another one, Sesshoumaru noticed an opening and used it to run up and tear Naraku in half.

"That was amazing! Are you Okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru stood there and sniffed the air.

"It's not over," he said. Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"What?" As soon as she said that, a flash of white came up from behind her and clawed at her side.

"Aaah!" Kagome cried. Blood ran from the wound and spilled down her leg. She clutched the wound and dropped to the ground.

The white flash appeared in the same place Naraku had been standing. It was the exact same demon, except the baboon hood was down, revealing the beady red eyes of a male human. He held up a glimmering pink orb and chuckled.

"I thought he was dead!" Kagome said.

"I killed a puppet," Sesshoumaru replied.

"So that means that that's the real Naraku..." Kagome shuddered.

"I should really thank you for this," Naraku said.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome lunged for the bow and arrows and took aim at the demon. _All I need to do is aim for his head. Alright, now how do I do this? Pull back, angle..._

At the same time, Kagome's arrow went soaring through the air as Sesshoumaru lunged at the demon. The demon easily dodged, but it put him right in the line of Kagome's arrow.

"No!" He cried. The arrow hit the jewel and a bright pink light exploded from the jewel as minuscule pieces of the jewel flew every which way at a seemingly impossible speed.

The demon Naraku took flight and quickly disappeared from Kagome's sight.

"Until we meet again... Kagome," echoed the demon. As soon as he left, she fell to the ground in pain once more and quickly came over and picked her up, flying her over to the camp.

"My Lord! Where have you been!?" Jaken shrieked, but when he landed and saw Kagome's wound and Sesshoumaru's bloody hands, he gasped.

"Prepare bandages," Sesshoumaru uttered. Jaken silently nodded and frantically searched while he layed Kagome down and got to work.


	6. Chapter 6

_Where am I? _A pink light illuminated the void around Kagome. She began walking forward until she reached the very same well she had fell into in her well house and came out of in the feudal era. As she approached it, the scenery around her morphed into the clearing she had found around the well.

"Hello? Sesshoumaru?" A breeze wafted through the clearing and Kagome crossed her arms from the cold.

"Follow me." A female voice said. Kagome looked around, but couldn't see anyone. She followed the voice anyways, through the trees and into yet another smaller clearing. This time though, there was a huge tree in the middle that looked exactly like her sacred tree back at her shrine in the 20th century. What made this tree different though, was that a boy dressed in red with white dog ears and long white hair.

"Hello? Was it you that called me?" Kagome approached the boy and climbed the tree trunks. That's when she noticed the arrow in his chest.

"You're hurt! Don't worry, I-" then she noticed that the boy was sleeping soundly, almost as if he were untouched by time; dead, yet still alive in the mind. _Then it wasn't him that called me. I should still take this arrow out though. What curious ears..._

Kagome reached up to the arrow, and was about to pull it out, when the boys golden eyes flashed open.

"Oy! Kikyo! Nice of you to show up. Come to gloat?" Kagome jumped back.

"Kikyo? Who's Kikyo?"

"Don't act dumb. You and I both know how it is."

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. My names Kagome. Ka-go-me." The boy sniffed the air.

"Hmm. You ain't her, that's for sure. Close enough anyways... Say, could you pull out this arrow?"

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Kagome climbed up the tree and pulled on the arrow. It slipped right out, and the boy jumped away. He stretched himself out and looked over at Kagome. He then walked over to her and sniffed again.

"How are you able to do that yet you aren't her?" Kagome blinked a couple times, and reached up to grab his ears.

"Oy! Not the ears!" Kagome laughed as the boy jumped back. His face was beet red.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Say, what's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I thought we were getting along, so I wanted to know your name." The boy huffed.

"Pleeeeaasse?" Kagome whimpered.

"Inuyasha."

"Huh?"

"I said it, okay? My name's Inuyasha," he said. He crossed his arms and looked away. Kagome approached him and stuck out her hand.

"Let's be friends, Inuyasha," she said. Kagome gave him a genuine smile. He looked flustered, but he still took her hand. She shook it, and the world slowly faded into white light.

Kagome's eyes shot open and stared back at a pair of glimmering golden ones that were staring right at her. She recognized the stoic face and long silvery white hair. Then, she remembered everything that had happened and all Sesshoumaru had done for her as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Se-shoumaru..." Kagome reached up and grabbed his neck, hugging the stoic demon lord.

"I thought I was done for... I'm so sorry that I got you into that mess. It's all my fault." The two of them stayed in that position until a certain annoying imp came yelling for Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Where have you gone?" When Jaken walked into the encampment, Kagome was lying against a tree looking the opposite direction of Sesshoumaru, trying to hide the blush creeping up on her face. Sesshoumaru was standing firmly on the other side of the clearing, looking slightly away from Kagome's direction, but not so blatantly that anyone noticed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken came running up to Kagome.

"You girl! You should show my Lord more appreciation! After you were wounded, it was my Lord himself who bandaged your side!

"Huh?" Kagome reaches down to her side and felt the area where she had been hit. A clean bandage now covered it. Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru with a smile.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken huffed his content

"Say, now that I can recall it, what was that pink light? And what was that jewel that came out of my side?"

"The shikon jewel. As to how it ended up in your body, this Sesshoumaru does not know," Sesshoumaru replied. Kagome's eyes widened and she blinked a couple times.

"The shikon jewel? Do you mean the ACTUAL shikon jewel said to grant any wish?"

"Why of course stupid human! Our Lord would not lie to us!" Kagome shot Jaken another harsh look.

"I thought those were only legends," Kagome murmured. _Gramps had told me all of the stories before, but to actually find it and learn that it was inside of me all this time... It's unreal._

"So, what's our next move?" Kagome said.

"To solve the puzzle," Sesshoumaru said, walking away. Kagome nodded and followed, along with Jaken and Ah-Un.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome was miserable. She had been walking for hours. Her feet hurt, her clothes stuck to her body as sweat poured down her face, and she had a piece of unruly hair that decided to stick itself right in the middle of her face. After her billionth attempt to remove it, she let out a frustrated moan.

"We've been walking for hours in this heat. I don't think I can go much longer," Kagome complained.

"We would be there already if not for your incessant whining!" Jaken blurted.

"I haven't whined once since we've began this thousand mile journey except for now, and that's only because I've also had to pee for the past two hours!" Kagome shot back.

"Besides, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

"Your such a pig!"

"Insolent wench! I am his Lord's humble servant! A TOAD demon of great stature!"

"Really? I couldn't tell! Maybe if you would be so kind as to remind me another twenty times, then it would start sinking in a little!"

"Humans are as intelligent as rocks."

"Excuse me!? For your information, humans have built artificial life forms, have been to the moon, ridden on metal machines that fly through the air much faster than any demon, and have built buildings that touch the sky! Or, atleast they will in the future!"

"I did not know humans were also frequent liars…"

Kagome fumed.

"Why you-" Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks and both bickering underlings stopped as well.

"We shall set up camp here," he said. The three of them stood in a rocky clearing way up high on a nameless mountain. Kagome sighed and collapsed to the ground in relief. _What am I doing here anyways..._

Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru who was staring out into the distance once again. The sky's fiery orange glow reflected off his amber eyes, making them glow like Buyo's. _Oh Buyo. I miss you._

"Hey Sesshoumaru, are you related to a cat by chance?" As soon as the words left her mouth, a cool breeze wafted through, chilling her spine down to the very core. An uncomfortable pregant pause held steady in the air. Jaken was visibly shaken, sputtering and attempting to scream words that wouldn't leave his lips.

"Did... Did I say something wrong?" Kagome could have sworn she saw Jaken's blood vessel pop.

"How dare you! You, you stupid girl! How dare you compare the great Lord Sesshoumaru to a filthy cat! Shameful!" He squelched. Kagome was slightly embarrassed, yet she didn't know why. It was only a question.

"No, this Sesshoumaru is not," the silent lord said. Kagome could tell that he was extremely disturbed by what she had said, and then some. She knew that she would have to apologize in one form or another.

"Well... I'm just gonna go take a walk then,"Kagome said. The only response she got was a small grunt from Jaken. She took her bows and arrow with her to attempt target practice.

She walked for a while down the mountain to the trees on the lower side, making sure she knew how to get back. She stopped by a rather large patch of grass and picked up a stone, feeling the surface for a jagged point. She took the stone and began carving 3 circles encircling each other on a tree_. I should probably take this time to think._

Kagome took the arrow and raised her arms making sure her left arm was completely straight. She then loaded the arrow and took aim, slowly pulling the taught bowstring_. I don't get that guy... Sesshoumaru never talks, and he never shows any emotion. Plus, that stupid Jaken criticizes everything I do! I'm at my wits end here..._

Kagome held steady and released the bow. The string flew back and snapped her wrist. She dropped the bow and dropped to the ground.

"Ow!" She yelled. All of a sudden, she heard a tree rustle. She looked up at a rather bushy tree and looked for the source. She moved closer, but a strong breeze wafted through making her close her eyes. When she opened them, she could have sworn she saw a flash of white fly across her vision. _Sesshoumaru? Was he watching me?... No, that couldn't possibly be true!... Could it?_

_That Sesshoumaru... He... I don't know. What am I even doing following him around? It's not like he likes me, or for that matter, even acknowledges me! Maybe I should just..._

Kagome picked up her bow off the ground and loaded another arrow. She pulled back, took another concentrated deep breath, and let go. This time when the bowstring snapped her wrist, she had expected it, and held on to the bow.

_Go home._

"Wait, what am I thinking! Of course I can't leave! If I go, then I'll surely be eaten by one of those awful demons! Besides, he's kept me this far!" Kagome argued to no one in particular.

"Gotta get back to practice!"

Kagome spent the entire afternoon learning how to shoot decently. Once her wrist had begun to bleed a while ago, she ripped the sleeves off of her shirt and used them to bind her wrist, serving as both a bandage and protective padding.

"I think I've had enough for today."

After gathering all of her bows littered around the clearing (In both trees, ground, and an innocent bystanding squirrel to which Kagome cried), she headed back to the mountainside camp. The hike was long, but well enjoyed.

"Hey guys! I'm back! I hope you saved some food for me if you ate already, Jaken, you espe-" Kagome stopped in her tracks. Alone. She was alone again. There was not a single trace that they had ever been there before. Bare dirt was all that remained of the only people she knew in a world she knew nothing of.

"No..." Kagome turned and ran, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"No..." She picked up speed, letting thistles and twigs catch her bare skin and tear it apart. One upturned root however caught her foot And she landed face down in the dirt.

"No!" She cried, scrunching into a fetal position, hugging her marred and dirty knees to her throbbing chest.

Why... Why did they go? Why did they leave me for dead? Why didn't they say goodbye? Why am I so alone? Why...?

"Hey little girl," a voice jeered. Kagome stopped sniffling and peeked up from her knees. She could barely make out a pair of faintly glowing blue eyes in the night. They peered down at her with unspoken thoughts and ideas, sending shivers down her spine.

"Leave me alone," Kagome muttered.

"Leave me be..."

The eyes came closer as the sound of footsteps were louder. She couldn't tear her eyes from the ones watching her. Kagome had her bow and arrows, but they would take too long. There was no escape. No place to run. No place to hide. This was it.

"Get up," the voice said, with just enough force for her to consider. She stayed put however, refusing to answer to the stranger.

"I said get up wench!" A clawed hand reached out towards her and she gasped. As the hand touched her skin though, Kagome's eyes shot open. She could see it. She could feel it. Why could she not feel it before? The warmth and bright light of a shining aura of unbelievable power and will. There were... Two of them. Inside this man. One in each of his legs.

"Ah! What have you done!" Kagome looked, and saw two shining shards of a jewel in her right hand. She gaped at the sight, her eyes losing the bright pink light that had appeared.

The man was furious. Kagome stood on her feet and continued to stare at the jewel fragments.

"Give those back!" He reached for the jewels, but Kagome moved her hand out of his reach and tilted her head up.

"Not until you answer my questions," she said.

"Why do I have to listen to a stupid human wench?"

"Because if you don't, I'll eat them."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me!"

Kagome held the shards above her mouth as a look of terror crossed his face.

"Fine! Just give them back!"

"But if I do that then you'll just leave."

He curled his lips and growled, but Kagome stuck her tongue out and licked the jewel. Immediately he stopped growling and complied.

"That's much more reasonable. Now. First question. Where are we?"

"MY territory! The wolf demon tribe territory?"

"Let me rephrase that... WHEN are we?"

"Uhhhh...Lemme see... Your kind calls it the "feudal era"?"

Kagome paled. 500 years ago...

"Ok... Well, what's your name?"

"Koga. Leader of the wolf demon tribe."

"You're a wolf demon!?"

"Are you blind or something? Or just stupid?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, but let that one pass.

"Just answer the questions. Now, what are these things?"

She emphasized the jewels in her hands and Koga sputtered.

"You were going to eat them without knowing what they even were!?"

"Well, you weren't exactly very civil with me, and your tone of voice wasn't very reassuring either!"

"Wench! Those are sacred jewel shards!"

"Sacred jewel? You mean like the one in legends that don't... That's not... Supposed to be... Real." Kagome looked down at the shards and awed.

"Yes, now can I have them back?"

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does!"

"To gain power, like every demon wants. To be strong. I need them girl," he said.

"The name's Kagome. Ka-go-me! And that's not enough. What were you going to do with me when you first approached me?"

"What do you mean?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes again.

"Fine. I was going to kill you."

"That's awful! How could you do something so cruel!?"

"If you hadn't noticed KA-GO-ME, you're on MY territory."

"But still, there are other ways of getting rid of people!"

"Oh, like what?"

"How about you try talking to them? Ever thought of that?"

"Ridiculous. As expected from a human wench."

"KAGOME! And there's no way I'm ever giving you these!"

"We'll see about that!"

Koga reached for the jewel shards, but he was zapped as soon as he layed a claw on them.

"What did you do now!? Anyways, who are you?"

"I told you. I'm just Kagome."

"Well Kagome, what are you going to do now?"

"I... I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't say?" Koga started. Kagome nodded.

"Well, I guess that means that you're coming with me!"

"Wha-" Kagome was scooped off of the ground and thrown over his shoulder. She yelped and kicked her legs.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Put me down!"

"Not a chance. You have my jewel shards. Besides, you have nowhere else to go, so you might as well go with me," he explained, walking towards the mountains.

"How do you know I don't have an army waiting behind the trees just waiting for my orders?" He scoffed.

"Woman, I would have smelled them long before I did you. Second, why would you be crying all alone if you had an army?"

"This isn't fair!"

"That's enough from you!" Koga picked up speed until he was sprinting through the trees and up the mountains, images passing by like blurs.

Kagome hung on tightly to his broad shoulders and tucked her head up close to his neck. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed in and out. The feelings flooding her system made her sick with fear and giddy with excitement. Also, she began to think less and less of her abandonment, and more of the stranger below her.

"We're home."

Kagome peeked up from his shoulders and gazed at the gaping cave. She could not see anything past the mouth until a pair of red eyes glowed from within. Then another, and soon, many lit the dark pit. They were, from what Kagome could make out, wolves of many shapes and sizes.

Kouga walked into the darkness, past the many glowing eyes and snarling muzzles. Kagome all the while had returned to holding him tightly, and burrying her head in his neck, his long dark mane of hair mixing with her own.

"Kouga, what's going on, where are you taking me," she whimpered.

"Someplace safe. Now stop gripping me so tightly!"

"Sorry!" Kagome squeaked.

Almost at the back of the cave, Kouga snarled wolffishly and turned right into a hallway that led to a small room. The room was dimly lot by a couple of dying embers in the corner beneath a pile of sticks. Furs littered the ground of all different animals, the most prominent being a brown bear.

Kouga walked over to the furs and let go of Kagome. Kagome however, still gripping him tightly, stayed latched on. He sighed.

"Let go."

Kagome opened her eyes and nervously laughed.

"Oh. Oops, sorry."

She dropped to the ground and sat on the furs. He dropped down on the opposite end, shaking out his pelt.

"Is this really your home?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"No, it's just that... Nevermind," Kagome trailed.

Kouga looked at her funny.

"You ask a lot of stupid questions for a human girl."

"Hey, that's mean! And my questions aren't stupid! They're perfectly reasonable in fact!"

"Really? You didn't even know what time period this is!"

"That's because I'm not from this time stupid!"

Kouga jumped up in a defensive stance.

"ME stupid!? You're the one who doesn't know anything! And how was I supposed to know that when you don't tell me!?"

Kagome then stood up on her knees.

"Well maybe if you asked people instead of killing them, they would tell you important things like that!"

"If I don't kill, then how am I going to protect my pack wouldn't you do the same for your own?"

Kagome backed down as tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to reply with something witty, just something to be able to speak, but she could not still her shaking lips. Her whole being shuddered as tears ran down her cheeks. She tried so hard, but her body betrayed her very much so. She tried wiping the tears and standing up, but her legs gave out beneath her. There she lay, crumpled in a pitiful ball.

Kouga's eyes were wide, first with surprise, but then with realization of his words. Of how he found her like this, all alone... Alone. No pack. When he asked her where she was going, she said she didn't even know. He imagined what he would do if he lost his own pack, and grief washed over his features.

Kouga knelt down beside the broken woman and reached a hand out towards her shoulder.

"Ka-Kagome... I'm..." He watched her heave and fight to keep the tears bottled up, but she was losing an uphill battle.

So, he gripped her and brought her up to his chest. There, she stayed, bawling her eyes out, clinging so tightly to his chest, soiling it with the raging storm inside her. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

There they stayed for what seemed like hours. She cried her eyes out and he held her close. When she was finally able to make a sound, she cried out in agony over and over until she could form words. She explained everything that happened to her up to then. How she left her family 500 years in the future and couldn't reach them, and the stoic demon lord that cared for her (and Jaken too).

How they left her to die, all alone and afraid. How she fell apart, and how he had found her. How that frightening stranger had cut her open and shattered what he had taken from her. How she didn't know what to do anymore, or how to live.

He held her tight until she quieted down and her eyes drooped. Then, he layed her down and clutched her as she clutched him. They drifted off into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_When Kagome first woke up, she yawned and ran her fingers through her matted hair. Then she rubbed her eyes and looked for the source of the delicious smell._

_"Is that bacon I smell?" Kagome muttered groggily._

_She wriggled out of the mountain of fur and seemingly floated down the hallway. She stopped at the entrance however when she heard the sound of laughter, and men. Lots of them, along with the occasional wolf bark._

_"So Kouga, I don't think we've EVER seen you take a woman! Say did you..."_

_Kagome blushed at the crude comment._

_"Shut up Hakaku! What the hell did you think we did exactly?"_

_"Well Kouga, I don't really know. You're a guy, and she's a girl, so... We just thought-"_

_"Well you thought wrong! No, she just needed a place to go. Now, when she wakes up, I expect every one of you mutts to be on your best behavior! This one'a special! And that goes for the actual wolves as well," Kouga replied. _

_Kagome thought herself ready to enter the bustling room, and stepped into the cavern. Morning light lit up the vast opening. 50 or so wolves and wolf demons littered the floor and stone ledges. In the center, a few wild board lay open as both demon and animal tore into it, grabbing and taking. Kagome cringed, but then noticed the small firepit in the corner where Kouga stood attempting to roast a rather large portion of meat. _

_"Kouga..." She uttered, and stood surprised._

_"Good morning Kagome. I think this is done, but I can't be sure..." He replied. He fiddled with the spit as Kagome walked over to him and inspected it herself. The room was very quiet except for the whispers that spread like wildfire._

_"She's cute!" Someone yelled. At that, laughter broke out and a couple conversations. The tension was finally broken as both Kouga and Kagome blushed profusely. _

_"What the hell Hakaku!?" Kouga sputtered out. More laughter followed. Kagome instead turned her back and took a piece of the meat. She cut it using a sharp looking bone that she found next to the spit. A couple watched her as she scrounged for a flat stone to use as a plate and a sharpened stick. She lay the sizzling meat on the slab and cut it into pieces with the bone, then, she sat down against the wall and poked the stick through a piece. _

_They all watched her eat as if it were the most interesting event of the century. Kagome, blushing madly, chewed slowly and swallowed hard. _

_"Is it any good?" Kouga asked._

_"Oh, yes! It's really good Kouga!... Say, is this your first time cooking meat?" _

_"Yeah, actually..."_

_By then, normal conversation had returned and it became slightly less awkward for the pair. _

_"Those are some nice friends you've got there," Kagome stated._

_"Actually, they're more like family. Packs are their own big families. We look out for each other, no matter what. We provide and care for everyone."_

_Kagome nodded and finished her meal. She then examined Kouga closely, for the first time really taking in what he looked like. He was taller than her, and very strong, though he wasn't bully in the slightest. Tan, very tan, and had these blue eyes that drew you in. He had armor on, on top of brown fur pelts, and thick long black hair. For the very first time though, she realized that he had a big bushy brown tail. _

_Kagome stared it down intensely, many thoughts and questions racing through her mind. Curiosity got the best of her however and she stalked her prey, scooting closer and closer to the unsuspecting victim. Finally, inches from her fluffy prize, she reached a hand out to the chestnut fur. At first she stroked it, never noticing Kouga's growing blush and strained features. Then she played with it, running her hands all over the furry length. Then, with a smile, she pounced. She hugged it close and cuddled it, brushing it up against her face. Finally, Kouga had had just about all he could take. He scooped Kagome up, and bolted out of the cave. Hoots and hollers embued, but he ran even so. _

_When they were a little ways away, Kouga tossed Kagome onto the ground._

_"Hey, what was that for?"_

_"What do you mean me? I should be asking you what the hell you were doing in there instead!"_

_"What do you mean? I was just curious. You're tail is just so soft! I never noticed before."_

_"That's just it though! You can't do that, and especially around others!"_

_Kagome cocked her head to the side._

_"What do you mean? Why not?"_

_Kouga blushed profusely again. _

_"Well, uh... Wolf's tail are very, uh, sensitive, and when even touched, they umm, well... Let's just say, they're VERY stimu- I mean, sensitive!"_

_It took a moment for it to fully sink in and when Kagome finally understood, she blushed too. _

_"Oh..." She said. She looked up at him though, biting her lip._

_"Your tails just so soft though... Can I please just touch it again, now that we're away from everyone else?"_

_Kouga crossed his arms._

_"No."_

_"Pleeeeeaaaaase, Kouga?"_

_Kouga wavered and sighed, sitting down in front of Kagome._

_"Fine, since I know you won't quit asking. But just this once, got it?"_

_"Kahomf nodded and reached a hand out, starting at the tip, and sliding it down, all the way to the base, ruffling the fur. She stroked it up and down, then took both hands and pet the sides. Kouga stiffened and grunted. Kagome however, was completely oblivious to everything but her furry target._

_Kagome hugged it again, and rubbed her cheek against it. When she however kissed it out of instinct, Kouga jumped back. _

_"You said you would only pet it!"_

_"I'm sorry! I guess I did it just out of instinct. I have a cat that I cuddle with as well that likes to be kissed. I guess I did get carried away there," she said. _

_They sat in akward silence for a bit. _

_"Hey, Kouga?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thanks... For last night."_

_"No, you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who started it."_

_"No, that was me too. I asked a stupid question." _

_They both laughed, but stopped when she saw Kouga stiffen. _

_"What's wrong Kouga?"_

_"The damn birds are back."_

_"Birds?"_

_A deafening screech pierced the air. Shouts were coming from the cave, and a large shadow appeared in the distance._

_"The birds of paradise."_


	10. Chapter 10

"Birds of paradise?" Kagome repeated.

Kouga solemnly nodded. Kagome scoffed and held up her fists.

"They don't sound so scary. I say, bring on the birds! I'll roast those turkeys!"

Kouga paled and stared at her.

"Kagome, theses are no "turkies", these are demons that have the ability to kill every one of us," he said.

"But, you said they were just birds," Kagome argued, backing down.

Suddenly, a large feathery beast landed before them. A large white bird with a humongous mouth and beady eyes stood before the frightened pair. On top of the mass of feathers was a greenish body with knarled claws.

It screeched like a banshee, causing both to cover their ears.

"That's no bird! That's a monster!" Kagome shouted.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll shred this beast!" Kouga shouted, suddenly running forward.

He ran up to the bird and jumped, claws outstretched. Kouga then caught its green neck and flipped over, choking the ugly demon and successfully propelling himself overtop. His leg came down with inhuman speed, splitting the bird beast in half.

Kagome stood there stunned, as the huge bloody mass came down with a THUD.

"That was amazing Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That was really nothing," he stated.

"Up in their nest, one with sacred jewel shards is hiding. He's more dangerous than all the others. He's already killed more pack mates than I'd like to count."

"The problem before was we couldn't tell which one it was. All the others swarm to protect him. If we knew which one has the jewel shards and killed it, then the rest would be easy picking."

Kagome had to bite her tongue to stop her from groaning.

"Kouga, aren't you forgetting something? I can see the shards. I'll help you guys hunt it down and kill it."

"Oh yeah! That's prefect! We'd better head out now, before more come," he said.

They ran back to the cave, announcing to the pack their plan. The wolves cheered and howled, grabbing their spears and assorted weapons. Kagome, realizing that she had left her bows and arrow behind, borrowed a set from the large selection.

Kouga steadily approached Kagome as she fiddled with her bow.

"Kagome... I'm going to need those shards back in order to kill that monster. I know what you're going to say, and I know. I'm not that kind of person anymore though, and I'm going to need those shards in order to prove it."

Kagome smiled and held out her hand with the shards in it.

"You didn't have to explain yourself. I already knew that. I was planning to give them back, but really didn't know how to..."

Kouga took them and placed two in his legs, and one in his arm.

"Thanks," he said. Kagome smiled.

"Ok men, let's head out," Kouga commanded.

He and Kagome led the brigade, briskly marching towards the nest of the birds of paradise. Wolf bones littered the area surrounding the mountainous best. Kagome tried her best not to stare at the remains, noticing the strained looks on many faces. Those bones are the bones of their comrades... All the hundreds of thousands of tiny chalk white puzzle pieces used to belong to friends, fathers, and brothers.

"We're here," Kouga said, stopping a distance away from the nest.

"Kagome and I will look for the leader while you all fend off the others," he announced.

"But Kouga, are you going to be ok going alone?" Kagome asked.

"I think you're forgetting something as well. I have three shards of my own. I'll be just fine. Now, let's go!"

Kouga grabbed Kagome and lifted her on his back. He ran towards the mountain, dodging the horde of bird demons and heading straight up the cliffs. The battle cries of the wolf tribe echoed off the rocky mountains. The sounds of both bird and wolf mixed into the undeniable sound of war.

Two pink shining lights glowed from within the nest, near the top.

"Kouga, it's inside, near the top! Right there!" Kagome pointed at the spot where the lights glowed. Kouga then set her down and went after the leader. As Kouga neared, she noticed the glowing lights move towards him, and heard a rumbling sound in that direction.

"Kouga, watch out!" She yelled.

But it was too late. The mountainside nest exploded and a large demon, three times the size as the one she saw before burst out of the gaping whole. Instead of one green body on top though, two of them stuck out, side by side. Kagome swallowed hard, and watched as Kouga flew back, falling down the rocky side.

"Kouga!" She yelled.

She watched as he climbed up onto one of the cliffs. He was scraped up, but not too badly.

"Don't worry about me! Just get out of the way!" He yelled back.

Kagome nodded and began climbing down. The demon laughed and flew into the sky, hovering just a little ways out.

"What should we do with them, brother?" One head spoke.

"Isn't it obvious brother? We should kill them all!" The other said.

"Look brother! That wolf has jewel shards! Let's take them for ourselves and become even stronger!"

Both heads laughed manically. Kagome cringed at their obnoxiously morbid conversation.

Kouga jumped and caught the demon's talon.

"Not so fast, birdbrain!" He yelled.

The demon easily shook him off. As he fell however, it swooped down and caught his arm in its mouth.

"Kagome! Where are the shards!?"

Kagome focused in on the lights and pinpointed both of them.

"They're in it's mouth!" She shouted back.

Kouga grunted as teeth ripped further into his arm. The jewel shard embedded inside slipped out, and into the creature's mouth.

"Ah!" Kouga grunted.

"Kouga!" Kagome loaded an arrow, and pulled the string back. She breathed deeply, and released. The arrow glowed magnificently and pierced the bird demon in the eye.

"Yes! Bullseye!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Brother!" One of the green bodies shouted, watching as his other half slowly disintegrated into ash. The ash however, kept spreading, allowing Kouga to wriggle free and drop a couple meters below.

Out of panic, the remaining green body clawed away at its body, shredding off the remaining bits of flesh between himself and his other half, successfully stopping the disintegration.

"You witch!" It screamed, barreling towards Kagome. Kagome stood in horror, awaiting certain death when suddenly, out of nowhere, Kouga slammed into the monster, shredding it into pieces. It screamed, and fell below, taking Kouga with it.

Kagome hurried all the rest of the way down and found Kouga holding three shards. He placed one back into his arm and stared at the other two. He then held them out to Kagome.

"Here. Seeing as you're a priestess, you take them."

"Priestess? What do you mean? I'm not a priestess," Kagome said.

"I was debating it before, but after seeing you shoot that sacred arrow, I'm now certain of it. You purified the shards when we first met, shot a sacred arrow, and can even see the jewels. You are definitely a priestess."

"But I..."

Kagome took the shards anyways and watched the darkness swirling inside them fade away.

"A priestess..."

Kagome looked up at Kouga in disbelief, but his serious expression said it all, so she simply nodded. They both turned back to the war waging behind them, and saw that barely any birds remained. The wolf tribe obviously had won, and the rest were scraps.

"Come with me," Kouga said, picking her up and running towards his men.

"Like I have a choice!"

He set her down next to him, on top of a boulder and shouted for the pack's attention.

"Listen up mutts! Kagome here is now MY woman, and so all of you, keep your paws off!"

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. That Kouga was actually proclaiming to 50 or more people that she was HIS!?

"What!?" She exclaimed.

"Kagome, I've decided. We've been through a lot, and I want tou by my side."

"Kouga... I... We just met! And I barely know you! And, and, I'm not just some property that you can simply claim!"

"Don't worry Kagome, I won't rush anything. I'm not that kind of wolf."

Kagome stood beet red in front of a crowd of hooting and hollering wolves. She was so embarrassed, she knew she probably wouldn't be able to show her face for the next week... Or maybe month.

"Kouga, you're nice and all, but-"

Kagome was cut off when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a familiar shrieking came knocking at her ears, and pounding at her heart.

"Woman! There you are!"

A great big shadow flew overtop of her, and landed a few feet away. Tears welled up in her eyes, and a smile as bright as the sun itself appeared on her lips.

"Sesshoumaru!"

A/N: so... Apparently, Kouga is spelled like K-O-G-A... Oops... I'll make that change in the next chapter... Hope you liked this chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome wiped away her tears and walked towards Ah-Un, Jaken, and the still expressionless Sesshoumaru. Jaken hopped off and hmphed.

"Do you know how long we've been searching for you? What possessed you to travel all the way here wench!?" Jaken bantered.

"Oh Jaken!" Kagome scooped up the little toad demon and hugged him. He wriggled and protested, but she held on, and put him down when she was done weeping.

"Gah, now I've been soiled by your human tears!"

"I thought you had abandoned me. I was so afraid. Where had you gone off to!? And why did no one tell me?"

"Jaken audibly gulped and One of Sesshoumaru's eyebrows slightly raised.

"This Sesshoumaru had told Jaken to tell you."

Kagome knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Tell me what?"

She looked at the little toad demon who seemed to shrink down to the ground.

"Umm, well, I may had forgotten to tell you that we were leaving for a little bit..."

Kagome was enraged. She had broken down into pieces all because she had thought they had abandoned her, even though they hadn't in the first place! At first she smiled, giggling. But then, those giggles turned into laughter. It wasn't a bright and cheery type of laughter, no, not in the slightest. It was the type of laughter that classified as the "calm before the storm". The harbringer of Jalen's certain death.

She took a step towards Jaken, and he seemed to melt into a puddle at her feet.

"So, I cried for God knows HOW many hours over nothing? Had to accept abandonment and bitter loneliness all because you "forgot" to mention that you were going to come back?"

She picked up Jaken and turned towards Koga, who had been too dumbfounded to speak.

"Say, Koga, do wolves like the taste of toad demon?"

"Well, I wouldn't know," he mumbled, deathly afraid of her tone of voice.

"I guess we'll find out then," she said. She turned towards the actual wolves of the wolf tribe that were eyeing Jaken very closely.

"Eat up!" She said, and tossed the whimpering demon towards the wolves. They surrounded him, licking their lips and wagging their tails.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" He bellowed.

Sesshoumaru simply stood and watched, then turned to Kagome.

"Let us go," he said. Kagome nodded, but stopped when her hand was caught.

"Wait, Kagome," Koga said.

"What I said before... I meant it. Besides this guy can't provide for you like I can! He obviously doesn't care about you as much as I do! I would never even let you think for a second that I abandoned you!"

Kagome stood bewildered as Sesshiumaru glided mere inches in front of them in the matter of a millisecond.

"You question my abilities?" He uttered.

"That's the first thing you say? And what of her? You really don't care, do you?"

Sesshoumaru pulled out a glowing green whip from seemingly nowhere. Koga jumped back, pulling Kagome with him.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you take MY woman!"

"I'm not YOUR woman! You can't say that if I don't agree!" Kagome stated.

Koga growled and got ready to lunge. Sesshoumaru cracked the whip on the rocks. The rocks hit with the whip immediately melted.

"Poison..." Kagome muttered.

"This Sesshoumaru will be taking that woman."

"Just try it, dog breath!"

_Oh, so he's a dog demon! Oh crap, and I compared him to a cat! No wonder he was so offended! _

Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist, and the whip flew towards Koga. Koga easily dodged, and sped towards him. He was now twice as fast with the jewel shards in his legs. He jumped up poised to kick, but Sesshoumaru simply moved his wrist again, and the whip wound around his leg.

Koga cried out in pain as the poison seeped into his flesh.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru unwound the whip, and put it away. Kagome ran to inspect the damage done to Koga's leg. The poison had melted into his flesh, leaving gaping burns winding up to his knee.

"Come on guys! Help me out here!" Kagome yelled to the spectating tribe. Hakaku and a few others ran forward.

"I need a cloth," she said. Kagome directed a few for supplies as Sesshoumaru stood.

"Jaken," he called. Jaken barreled through the wolves, running as fast as his legs would go towards Sesshoumaru. The wolves immediately backed off however, after witnessing Sesshoumaru's display of power.

"Yes my lord?"

"Wait! Don't leave me behind again! I'm still in your debt!" Kagome yelled, letting the rest of the pack tend to Koga's wounds.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I'm here now."

All three turned to leave when Koga stood up, much to his packmate's protest.

"Wait!"

He hobbled forward, staring after them.

"I lost. She's going with you, I get it. But, I just can't leave my woman with a mutt like you! So I'm coming to!"

Kagome's eyes widened, Jaken began to screech, and many packmates protested.

"No," was the only response that came from Sesshoumaru.

"Please!" Koga begged.

Kagome couldn't take it. She looked at Koga, and her heart melted. He was trying so desperately to come, and she couldn't just sit idle and watch.

"Sesshoumaru, please let him come. It's not for the reason that you think. Actually, it's because, I owe him a debt as well. When you left, I was a mess. Koga came along and put me back together though. He took care of me, and I'd like to return the favor. This is all my fault. So please... He's my responsibility."

Sesshoumaru stood for a second, and finally uttered a small "hnn". Kagome lit up and reached to hug him.

"Thank you!" She said, and ran to help Koga. Sesshoumaru stood for a moment, but quickly recovered, stepping forward.

Kagome helped Koga on top of Ah-Un, and climbed on herself. Jaken then boarded as well.

"Hakaku, I'll be back, but until then, I'm going to need you to take care of the pack."

"But Koga, you're our leader!"

"A wounded leader is no better than any of you sorry mutts. Ginta shall serve as your second in command. I'll cya around!" Koga said.

At that, Ah-Un lifted into the sky, as did Sesshoumaru in his ball of light. Kagome bud farewell, as did Koga. Soon, they were just a speck in the horizon, heading towards a new day, and a new adventure.


	12. Chapter 12

After a few days of wandering, Sesshoumaru had "announced" that they would be staying for a bit at the campsite they had created in the forest. Kagome had to admit, it was quite awkward hanging around a moody imp, an emotionless demon lord, and a lovesick puppy. It was all she could do to stay same around the three of them. It seemed Ah-Un was the only one who understood.

"I'll be back," Sesshoumaru said. They were all gathered around a blazing fire, Jaken half asleep, and Koga uncomfortably close.

"Wait! Do you mind if I join? I actually wanted to ask you a few things," Kagome said, standing up.

Sesshoumaru uttered his approval, and continued walking. Kagome jogged after him, leaving a disappointed Koga with his arms crossed. Kagome caught up to him and matched her own steps with his to keep up with his brisk place.

"So, I'd meaning to ask, but couldn't find the time... But, where did you all go a couple days ago, while I was with Koga?"

"To a village," he answered, not missing a single step.

"Why?"

"To ask some questions."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and tried her best to shoot daggers at him with her eyes, but he kept on walking. She once again caught up with him.

"Your answers really don't explain anything you know. What questions required you to go to a village? And where are you going now, anyways?"

"This Sesshoumaru has no reason to tell you anything, woman."

"Just because you don't have a reason, doesn't mean you don't have to. There doesn't have to be a reason for everything," she said.

"This Sesshoumaru has no reason to kill you, yet your reasoning incites that I may do so anyways."

"What is it with everyone and killing? Everyone just wants to kill each other! If people just killed each other, then there wouldn't be any people left! Not to mention, nothing would ever get done! The whole world would be thrown into chaos, ending in extinction! Does no one here understand that?" Kagome argued, but nothing seemed to faze him.

"Look," she said, "I don't know exactly how I got here, but one thing I do know is that I'm here now and I'd like to find out why. I actually have a lot of questions, this one needs to be answered because when you left, I was scared. And I've been scared before, but this time, it was different. It came from deep inside me, and it devoured me whole. If Koga hadn't come along, I'd have most likely been eaten alive or brutally murdered. I never want to feel that way again, but in order to do so, I need you to be more open with me. You're so... Just so distant, I feel like I'm here talking to an empty shell! All I hear are echoes of my own questions, and comments every few hours."

"Where are you right now, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

At this, he stopped, and turned towards Kagome. His expression was icy cold and sent shivers up and down her spine, yet it was still the same unfeeling expressionless face as always.

"Woman, you'd best know your place."

"See? There goes the echo. The only thing that seems to ever affect you is-" she stopped and thought for a second. Kagome had had an epiphany, a genious plan to rile up Sesshoumaru.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and took a step forward to face Sesshiumaru head on. She grinned, knowing she had already won.

"Ok mister. You think you're so great? I admit, I could never beat you in a battle of brawn, but I can beat you in another area!"

"What is it you're spouting woman?"

"I challenge you, the "almighty great Lord Sesshoumaru" who is SOOO much better than a pathetic human woman, to a battle of smarts. I bet that I know more than you in every academic category! Your pick."

Kagome smirked, knowing that it was an offer he could never refuse. A challenge of superiority, coming from a human woman.

"You dare challenge me, knowing you cannot win?"

"Looks like someone's a bit too sure that they'll win!"

"I accept your ridiculous challenge, foolish woman."

"Now that's the spirit! Like I said, your choice!"

"And if I win?"

Kagome had already planned it from the beginning.

"If you win, I'll never ask another thing of you again. And I'll do whatever you say. BUT, if I win, you have to answer every question I ask, with DETAILS INCLUDED. Plus, You'll owe me one favor. Sound fair?"

"Hnn."

"Then let the games begin!"

Kagome sat down, resting underneath a tree. She relaxed, convinced that she would dominate, seeing as her education far exceeded even the most intelligent creature of that time period. Sesshoumaru stared down at her and prepared his first question.

"Ten added to fifteen," he uttered.

"Twenty-five. That's not much of a challenge at all," she stated. Kagome thought up a good question a little bit easier than what she would have liked in order to test the waters.

"Five times twenty divided by two."

Sesshoumaru's stare did not change, but it was held out much longer than before. During this time, Kagome picked up a stick and began planning her next question.

"Fifty," Sesshoumaru finally said, but Kagome noticed how he slightly hesitated in answering.

"Fifty times forty," said Sesshoumaru, a hint of confidence in his voice.

"Two thousand," Kagome replied nonchalantly, not even looking up from her drawings.

"Ok. This is where things get tough. So... What is the cubed root of one hundred and twenty five over eight?"

"Woman, you speak nonsense," he said.

"Actually, I don't. This is perfectly doable. I learned this years ago. What about you?"

Sesshoumaru stood there, not moving an inch. Kagome knew she had won. Knowledge during the feudal era time period was very limited and unadvanced. Even knowing multiplication was considered advanced by most.

"The answer is five over two," Kagome said, standing up.

Sesshoumaru expected her to gloat. She could tell by the way he tensed up. Instead, she smiled, further confusing him.

"I win," she started, "so where did you go a couple days ago and why?" She had almost a pleading look in her eyes. Retaining his honor though, Sesshoumaru replied in detail.

"This Sesshoumaru traveled to the village near the well in which you explained you came from, and inspected it. Finding no way to use it, I asked the head priestess what it was, and she explained it was a sacred well. And so I concluded that if you were the only one able to travel here, then you should be the only one to travel back."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. She had never heard him talk so much at one time. Even though it was most monotone and out of obligation, it still seemed surreal.

"What is it woman," he said.

"Your voice..." She trailed. When he raised an eyebrow, she explained it further.

"You don't talk a lot, so it's very unusual to hear you talk for very long..."

"You mentioned my voice?"

Kagome blushed, but turned around in time to hide it.

"I-it's just that it's nice, ok? It... Feels nice to hear you speak," she flustered.

"I'm heading back," she announced, appending towards camp.

_You're such an idiot Kagome. Oh great, now he's got me THINKING in third person as well! What is he doing to me!_

A/N: so, I decided to add a fluff chapter. I'm going to try and add those in progressively over time. I wanted to add that I'm having surgery in two days on my right arm, so it might be a while until I update. Plus, I'm in the middle of finals, so this isn't a good situation... Sorry, but I'll keep trying! Thanks for reading! Your comments are all really positive. I love reading them!


	13. Chapter 13

A storm was approaching. Kagome could tell by the way the air fell stagnant and the wind slowly began to pick up. Not to mention a mass of black clouds began to rumble from the near distance.

"Hey guys, there's a storm coming," Kagome announced.

"We already knew that stupid human!" Jaken squelched.

Koga growled at Jaken as he nonchalantly picked up his pace, putting a few more feet between the wolf demon and himself.

"Well what are we going to do when it hits?" Kagome asked.

"We should probably be looking for shelter," Koga offered, considerate of Kagome's condition.

Sesshoumaru made no attempt to offer his thoughts. Instead, he continued on the path ahead.

A loud clap of thunder sounded from above, and a streak of lightning lit up the sky. Kagome winced and waited for the rain to fall from the dark clouds now hovering above them, but was surprised when none came.

"Huh. That's weird. It's only thunder and lightning," Kagome said.

"Of course! This is a demon's doing! The thunder brothers no less," Jaken huffed.

"The thunder brothers? Who are they?"

"The famous Heten and Monten. They're the only remaining survivors of the thunder demon tribe."

"Thunder demons?"

"Don't you know anything?"

"Uh, not really. I thought we went over this. We don't have demons five hundred years in the future."

"Well, since I must explain it to your puny mind, the thunder brothers are powerful demons who live up in the mountains a few ways away. Known for their radical behavior and taste for women of all kinds, they are extremely dangerous. Of course, not as dangerous as our Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken blabbed.

"Hmm," Kagome said.

"So what should we do?"

"Keep walking," Sesshoumaru interjected. Kagome nodded and the group continued on.

All of a sudden, Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"I... I can sense something," she said.

"What is it Kagome? Is it a jewel shard?" Koga asked.

"There's only one way to find out," she said, and took off towards the stormy clouds.

"Wait, Kagome!" Koga said, heading after her.

"Those fools won't last two seconds!" Jaken squelched.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, shall we keep moving?"

Sesshoumaru stared after them for a bit and suddenly flew up into the air and after them, leaving Jaken scrambling behind.

"Wait for me lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken said, grabbing ah un's reigns and disappearing into the forest.

Kagome ran fast and hard after the pulsing feeling of something ahead.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled. He was right at her heels.

"I'm almost there," she said, picking up the pace. She stopped dead in her tracks however as she came to the edge of a clearing. In the clearing were three powerful demons battling each other. Two floated high above in the clouds while one fiery red one shot about the clearing.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"A dispute between that fox demon and the thunder brothers. Best not get involved Kagome," Koga said.

At that moment a stroke of lightning hit the fox demon on the ground.

"Hehehe, got you now kitsune!"

The fox demon fell to the ground, wincing in pain. All of a sudden, a small voice popped up.

"Father!" It cried.

Kagome turned to see an even smaller fox demon come barreling through the tall grass to the larger fox demon.

"Stay back Shippo!" he said.

"Koga, we've got to help!" Kagome yelped.

"This isn't our fight. Us getting involved wouldn't help any. We should just let them sort things out themselves."

"And what? Sit back and watch someone die!? He has a child!"

Kagome quickly turned and ran to the wounded fox demon, pulling out her bow and arrows.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help," she said.

"Stay back human!" The thunder demon shouted. There were two of them altogether, one a humanesque looking boy with a long black braid, the other a huge bulking frog creature of some sort.

"Hiten, say, she's a fair enough looking woman. How about it, can I have her?" the frog-like demon squelched.

"Whatever you want brother, after we skin ourselves a new fox pelt!"

"Run woman, this is of no concern to you," the wounded fox demon said.

"You're hurt. Take your kid and go. I'll handle things from here," Kagome replied.

"Besides. These guys have sacred jewel shards, so this is partially my fault."

Kagome cocked her arrow and aimed at the frog-like one. The demons laughed.

"You think you can defeat us with such a puny weapon woman? Don't be foolish!"

"Go!" Kagome cried, releasing her arrow. The arrow glowed bright pink and hit the demon square in the arm.

"Ah!" he cried out as its arm burst into pink flames. He quickly tore the limb from his body and flung it aside.

"You filthy priestess!" he shouted.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled.

Manten then opened his jaws as a bright light began to form in his mouth. The orb grew larger and larger until it shot from his mouth and right at Kagome. Kagome braced herself for the hit, but never felt it. Instead, she found herself protected by a shimmering yellow barrier with a slightly angry taiyoukai in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru…"

He outstretched his arm and drew a whip of poison from his claws. He whipped it at Manten, slicing him in two almost instantly.

"Brother!" Cried Hiten. He jerked his head to face Sesshoumaru and flew to his brother. He dug his hand into his deceased brother's body and pulled out two jewel shards from it. He then stuck them into his own body and snarled at Sesshoumaru.

"You'll pay for that, scum!" As he yelled, thunder boomed from above and black clouds began to gather more and more, until it was dark as night. The wind, sensing the tension, picked up speed, whipping the trees back and forth.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect you!" Koga declared, stepping in front of Kagome.

Koga charged forward, claws poised at the powered-up thunder demon. He swiped at Hiten, but Hiten vanished, reappeared behind him, and raised his staff to strike. He brought it down on Koga, sending him flying away like a rag doll.

"Koga!" Kagome yelled.

She watched as he hit the ground hard and stopped. She ran towards his side.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright. You just stay back, alright?"

He got up again and joined the fight. Sesshoumaru had already engaged the thunder demon, cracking his whip at him left and right. Hiten was faring well however, dodging attacks and striking back. Hiten was about to land a kick when Koga shot out of nowhere, and knocked him down.

"Do not interfere," Sesshoumaru said.

"Hey, I just saved your butt there. A little gratitude would have been just fine," he replied.

Sesshoumaru glared and shot past Koga, bringing his whip down on top of Hiten, who rolled to the side and avoided the attack which made a huge indent in the ground.

He shot after Hiten, the both of them striking and dodging at a blinding speed until finally, Sesshoumaru twirled his whip and landed a direct blow, slicing Hiten's arm off.

"Gah!" He screamed, clutching the bleeding stump.

"Sesshoumaru, aim for his other arm and forehead! He has jewel shard in there and also in his staff!"

Sesshoumaru rushed Hiten. He lifted his arm up, and lunged, sending his arm straight through his chest. He then extracted the jewel shard from both Hiten's arm, forehead, and weapon.

He walked over to Kagome and placed them into her hands. The tainted shards immediately turned pink, much to Kagome's wonder.

"Thank you," she told him. He simply kept walking.

"I could've taken him, you know," Koga started.

Kagome smiled.

"I'm sure you can," she told him.

_Yeah right, _she thought.

The fox demon approached the group with his son close in tow, clinging onto the back of his legs. He dropped to his knees in front of Kagome and bowed his head and arms.

"Thank you so much. I am forever in your debt. My son and I both. You saved our lives," he said.

"Oh, I'm not the one you should be thanking, it was Sesshoumaru who really saved you, and Koga who helped. I didn't really do much," she told them.

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru said, turning and beginning to walk away. Jakes sprung out of the bushes with Ah-Un, and stepped in line behind him.

"Looks like it's time to go. Nice meeting you two!" Kagome said, starting after him.

She grabbed Koga and caught up to them. She saw them both waving behind them and smiled. She then looked back down at her hand with jewel shards in them, and gasped.

"Koga, look! The jewel shards! They fused into one."

"Wow. That certainly makes things easier, doesn't it?"

Kagome nodded and continued. She then ran up to Sesshoumaru and fell in line beside him.

"Hey, uh… I just wanted to say thank you for today. For helping those people. And for helping me…," she said.

He didn't say anything back or glance her way, but she smiled knowing that her words did not fall upon deaf ears.

A/N: Well... Sorry for the super long wait! I really procrastinated and kind of forgot about this story... I've been focusing on writing original content and enhancing my writing ability for the future. But, this story is like a part of me somehow, and I really love it. So, I'll keep writing. Thank you for your patience!


	14. Chapter 14

That night they made camp a little ways away from a hot spring.

"I'm going to take a bath. And if anyone's caught peeping," Kagome said, giving her famous look of absolute death, "they won't ever see the dawn."

All members of the group gulped hard, unnoticed to Kagome.

"O-oh yeah? W-well, w-we wouldn't want t-to see that anyways!" Jaken shot back at her, but she had already left. He breathed a sigh of relief and went back to what he was doing.

Kagome continued down the path to the spring with her clothes in tow, humming happily. She made her way over to the water and stripped off her priestess attire. Stepping into the water, she sighed in pleasure at the water's warmth. She wades in, and washed herself as best she could without any type of soap.

After she had finished, she wade over to a shallow spot and rested up against the rocks. She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Kagome suddenly found herself at the same spot she was in before by the well. This time however, it was nighttime. Something felt off about this visit however. A chilling breeze blew past her as she made her way over to the boy with the white hair. Nerves balled up inside of her stomach. She didn't know why, so she just kept walking.

The tree came into view with the boy still attached to it by the arrow. The moonlight shone off of his beautiful snow white hair, taking her breath away. She made her way over to him once again and put her hand on the arrow and pulled. As soon as she tugged, his golden eyes shot wide open and stared into her own blue ones.

The arrow gave way and the boy jumped from the tree. She lost sight of him and looked around.

"Inuyasha?" She called.

She looked all around trying to find where he went, but the air was still. Suddenly he appeared from the trees on the ground a couple feet away from her.

"Inu...yasha?"

He snarled and rushed towards her.

"Kikyo!" He screamed with his claws poised.

She screamed and braced for impact. She felt a sharp sting across her cheek and suddenly, her eyes shot open wide.

"Gah!" She panted, looking around frantically.

All she saw were the hot springs. She then noticed the stick poking her in the side. She followed it over to a person sitting sideways a little ways away. It was Koga who woke her up with the stick.

"Ah! Koga! You creep!" She screamed, taking the stick and whipping it at him.

"Ow! Hey! You took awhile so I came to check to make sure you were okay! I didn't get an answer when I called for you, so I went and checked on you. I swear, I didn't see anything!"

"Yeah right!" She said.

He sniffed the air and turned towards her, cupping her cheek.

"You're hurt. What happened?"

She put her own hand up to her cheek and felt the raw skin burn. She pulled her hand back and saw blood on it.

So that really did happen, she thought.

"Ack! Turn around!" She screamed, pushing him away.

"Let me get dressed!"

"Okay, okay!" He said, walking over behind the bushes.

Kagome dried herself off somewhat and slipped on her sleeping kimono. She then walked over to the bushes. Koga stood up and confronted her.

"What happens to you?" He asked.

"Huh?... Nothing," she replied.

"Then how'd you get that wound?" He asked her.

"I don't know, maybe it happened when I fell asleep, or maybe I scraped myself on a rock by accident," she said, walking towards the camp.

"If you say so…" He muttered, walking after her.

They were just about to reach the camp when out of nowhere, Sesshoumaru appeared and gripped Koga's throat, lifting him from the ground.

"Did you hurt her?" He asked with a deathly tone.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop it! It wasn't Koga!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshoumaru immediately dropped him and shot over to Kagome. He gripped her chin, looking intently at the wound, then leaned and sniffed it.

"It's fresh," he said.

"Really, Sesshoumaru, it's just a little scratch. I think I got it in the hot spring somehow. Don't worry, really. No need to freak out," she said, laughing lightly.

"Tell this Sesshoumaru the truth," he said.

Their eyes met and she felt herself faltering against his intense gaze.

"Well… I mean… I did have this weird dream… I had one like it before, but it was much different…" She started.

Both Koga and Sesshoumaru kept on staring at her, waiting for her to say more.

"Uh… Well, in the first dream, I hear this woman's voice, and she led me to a tree by the well where I first came to this world. There was a boy attached to the tree with long white hair, kind of like yours Sesshoumaru, and white ears. He was attached by an arrow, so I pulled it out. He told me his name was Inuyasha. In the dream I just had, it was somehow different. This time when I pulled the arrow out, he wasn't nice to me. He attacked me thinking I was some woman named Kikyo…"

At this Sesshoumaru paled, if it was even possible for him to become any paler.

"What is it? Did I say something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"That's a whole lot of weird Kagome," Koga said.

"Weird is traveling 500 years in the past, and being surrounded by mythical creatures everywhere I go. Realistic dreams rate pretty low on the weirdness scale compared to that."

"Wench, you said this boy's name was Inuyash?" Jaken piped in.

"Yeah."

"Oh, this is most concerning indeed. Oh no," Jaken fretted.

"What? Seriously, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha is the name of Lord Sesshoumaru's disgusting half brother, Inuyasha," Jaken said.

"You have a brother?" Kagome asked, turning to Sesshoumaru.

"Half," he replied, stepping past Kagome.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked him.

"We're leaving," he said, continuing to walk.

"Wait, but what about sleep!?" Kagome exclaimed.

"I agree with Kagome. It's late, and we already walked all day yesterday," Koga said.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru formed his golden orb and rose to the sky.

"Get on," Jaken said, hopping onto Ah-Un. Kagome and Koga complied, slinging themselves over Ah-Un's back.

"Sorry about this boys," Kagome told them. They grunted in response and took off after Sesshoumaru.

"Where do you think he's going?" Koga asked.

"I think he may be going to the old well where I first came here from," Kagome told him.

"It's a long ways away though," Kagome said.

She yawned rubbed her eyes.

"I'm so tired though," she said.

"I don't mind if you fall asleep. I can make sure you don't fall," he told her.

"No, you don't have to do that, I'll be alright," she told him.

An hour later, Kagome couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

"Koga, mind if I take you up on that offer?"

"Be my guest," he told her.

She leaned back a little bit and gently laid her head against his chest. Her breathing slowed and her eyes closed shut. She fell asleep swiftly as Koga watched over her. He felt his heart pound in his chest as the smell of her hair invaded his senses. The blush that crept up to his cheeks burned brightly.

Sesshoumaru, who was dead set on reaching his destination, looked back at the sleeping Kagome in Koga's arms and slightly narrowed his brow. After a few more hours, he doubled back to Ah-Un and looked upon Koga's drooping eyes.

"Give her to me," he told him.

"What? Why? I'm just fine," he said.

"You're falling asleep. She'll fall. Give her."

"... Fine. Whatever," he said, letting Sesshoumaru scoop her up.

As soon as Sesshoumaru made it back to his spot ahead, Koga passed out over Ah-Un's back. Jaken had been asleep the entire time on Ah-Un's neck.

Kagome stirred in Sesshoumaru's arms, burying herself into the fur on his chest and muttering softly. He looked down upon her with a calm expression.

Despite his outward appearance, deep inside of him, inner turmoil wreaked havoc upon his mind. She was only a human and a priestess at that. So many levels below his honorable pedigree.

When they arrived at the village, he landed right outside of the well and placed Kagome on the ground next to it up against the well. All around the well were beautiful wildflowers in shades of lilac, plum, and snow.

Ah-Un landed a little ways away from him. As the dragon hit the ground, Jaken jolted awake.

"Ah! I wasn't sleeping! I mean… We're here."

He hopped off the neck and inspected the unconscious Koga.

"Useless wolf," he shot.

He poked at Koga's head with his staff until he stirred. Koga's eyes fluttered open and he yawned, stretching his arms.

"Oh, we're here," he muttered.

"Of course we are," Jaken said.

He jumped off of Ah-Un and approached Sesshoumaru.

"So, what's the plan?" He asked him.

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment before answering.

"To investigate," he said.

"Ok then. Maybe we should wait for Kagome to wake up though, since she was the one having the dreams."

Sesshoumaru had already started walking before he could finish. Koga sighed and followed up behind him with his hands on the back of his head.

"Wait for me Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken said, catching up to them.

The team of three ventured into the trees and approached a rather large clearing. In the middle of the clearing, a large tree stood tall above the rest. Its' gnarled roots stood above the ground, supporting a figure dressed in red with long white hair just as Kagome had described.

As the group entered the clearing, back by the well, Kagome stirred awake, her eyes fluttering open slowly and squinting at the morning light. She yawned and stretched out her back.

She looked around and stood up.

"Sesshoumaru? Koga?" She called.

Not again, she thought. At a second glance she recognized the place she was in as the place in her dreams and where she first entered the world.

It's much more beautiful here without a giant centipede demon around…

She stood up and looked down the dried up well at the ivy vines climbing up the sides. Something at the bottom seemed to catch her eye and so she leaned in close and tried to see what it was.

She tugged on the icy vine making sure it was sturdy enough and proceeded to climb down the well. As she got further down, a brilliant pink light enveloped her and the well walls disappeared. She floated down to the bottom and looked around in amazement as the well had reappeared. She heard the distant sound of voices outside of the well.

"Sesshoumaru!" She called.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened! It was so weird!"

She climbed up the sides and was greeted by the interior of her well house back home. She blinked and looked around astonished.

"I'm… Home?"


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome stepped outside of the well house and looked around. It was as if nothing had changed really. Same old well house, same old shed, same old house, same old sacred tree, same old shrine.

She looked around and spotted her grandpa praying over by the sacred tree with her mother and her brother, Sota.

"Uh, guys… What's going on?"

"Oh, sweet gods above, it's almost like we can hear her voice!" Her grandpa said.

The other two looked at each other.

"I heard it too," Sota said.

All three turned around and saw Kagome dresses in her white sleeping kimono, since she hadn't had the time to change into other clothes.

"Kagome!" All three screamed in unison, rushing to hug her.

"Ah! Guys, what's going on!?"

"What's going on? Sis, you've been missing for weeks! We had the police look for you and everything!" Sota said.

"Where were you young lady!?" Her grandpa demanded.

Kagome's mother sniffed and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes away.

"Oh Kagome!" She cried, squeezing her tight.

"Oomph, Mom, I'm alright! Really! But you wouldn't believe the story I have to tell you guys. You'll never believe me," she told them, laughing lightly.

She led them back into the house and they all say around the kitchen table.

"First thing's first: where were you!?" Her grandpa asked.

Kagome started to tell her tale of how she came to the feudal era and all the things that happened to her. As her family listened, they increasingly grew more shocked and interested.

"Well, I think that's at least the short version of the story. Oh, and while I was there, this jewel called the Shikon jewel was pulled from my body and shattered everywhere. Literally, the shards I think scattered all over Japan," she told them.

"Wait, you mean the sacred jewel, the Shikon no tama!?"

"Uh, yeah, I think you're right gramps. How did you know?"

Gramps practically fell over backwards in his spot.

"Because I keep telling you the story over and over and over!"

"Really? I just might not have heard it then," Kagome innocently added.

Gramps groaned and sat up straight. He cleared his throat and donned a serious look.

"Now, as I've said before, it all started hundreds upon hundreds of years ago, in a time where demons roamed rampant and humans suffered everywhere. There was a kind and beautiful priestess who sought to end the suffering, and thus fought the demons tirelessly. She engaged in many battles and was victorious. There came a time however, when she engaged in a battle where the odds were not in her favor. In despair, she called upon her sacred powers and sacrificed her life to end the battle and free others from their suffering. As an outcome of her decision, a jewel was born named the Shikon no Tama, or, the "sacred jewel", which could grant any wish of its wielder. Sadly, the jewel had become the object of many a demon's interest and was sought after by thousands of evil demons. A priestess always kept guard over the jewel so that it did not slip into tainted hands, but eventually, it became lost with the ages," he said.

He looked over at Kagome, who was now playing with Buyo's paws and felt a fuse blow somewhere in his head.

"Are you even listening to me!?"

Kagome stopped what she was doing and turned, nervously laughing.

"Sorry, I was. Now this jewel. The only thing I'm wondering is, how did it end up in my body?"

"Who knows. All we know now is that it's back, and is most likely causing great commotion. With no priestess to protect it, it's bound to end up in the hands of some evil demon and wreak havoc."

Kagome sighed, frowning at the table.

"And all because I shattered the jewel…"

"Mm hmm!" Gramps nodded. He then recognized the despairing tone in Kagome's voice.

"Ah, but it's not that bad! I mean, there'll always be a solution, and more capable priestesses out there!" He replied, flustered and quickly.

Kagome sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to take a bath," she said.

"Ok dear," her mother replied.

"Do you think Kagome's going to be ok?" Sota asked.

"Of course dear. Kagome's a strong girl. She made it this far by herself," her mother replied.

Kagome ran the bath water and sank deep into its steamy depths. She let out a breath of pleasure and stared down into the water.

"What have I done," she asked herself.

She finished washing and dried herself off before changing into pajamas and climbing into bed. She tossed and turned before getting up and going over to the picture frame at her desk. In it was an old picture of her, her mother, and her dad. She couldn't remember her dad in the slightest, but she liked to pretend that she could a little.

"Dad… What would you do?" She whispered.

She sank down to the floor beside her bed and buried her head in her knees, letting the tears run down her face. She heard the door swing open, but she didn't react.

"Kagome?" Her mother's voice called.

Her mother sank down to the floor beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Kagome dear, what's wrong?"

"I-it's all my fault. The jewel. All the people getting hurt. All the evil spreading. It was me who caused it all. I couldn't even do a thing about it when the demons came. One after the other. When that Naraku guy took the jewel from me, and when those thunder demons were hurting those poor fox demons. I'm so useless!" She cried, weeping even harder.

"Aww, Kagome. Don't cry sweetie. You are the strongest person I have ever had the chance to meet. No one else could have gone through what you did and come out so brilliantly. There's nothing you can do about the past, but there's always something you can do about the future. If you look at it that way, you're journey's only just begun. And don't say that you're useless because you are anything but. You are so talented and so kind, that it's no wonder things have turned out the way they have. You've made friends, even if they and you don't know it yet. You've experienced things well beyond your years. So don't cry Kagome. Cheer up," she said, wiping away Kagome's tears.

Kagome sniffed and looked up.

"Thanks mom. I think I'm going to lay down for a bit."

"Ok. When you wake up, I'll have your things packed, and a fresh meal made just for you."

"Things packed?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes. For when you go back to that world and make things right."

Kagome smiled.

"Thanks."

Her mother smiled back and left the room. Kagome climbed under the sheets and closed her eyes, drifting off into yet another deep sleep.

Kagome's POV

There was red everywhere. The sky was red. His haori was red. My bow, cocked ready to shoot was red, aimed right at him.

"Inuyasha. Prepare to die," I heard myself say, before drawing tighter.

He was running at me, faster than I'd ever seen someone run before, almost as fast as Sesshoumaru. In his hand was the brightly shining Shikon jewel. He leaped, claws poised, ready to strike.

"Kikyo!" He screamed, before I felt the bow pressure vanish.

"No!" she screamed, shooting up from her bed.

Kagome breathed heavily, sweat beading on her forehead.

"Demon be gone!" a voice yelled. It sounded like Gramps.

She sat up, taking in her surroundings.

_What's going on?_ She asked herself.

She heard a loud sound come from downstairs and she turned to the door which was flung (more like thrown across the room) and watched as one pissed off dog demon lord stepped into her room, eyes filled with red.

"Se-Sesshoumaru?" She croaked.

He growled and grabbed Kagome out of the bed, lifting her up bridal style and jumping out of the window.

"Kyaaaa!" Kagome yelled, closing her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait! Put me down! You've got the wrong idea!"

He didn't listen to her. She could tell that he was furious."Sesshoumaru!" She yelled, grabbing his attention.

He looked down at her in her strawberry tank top with a bunny on it, and matching black cotton shorts. She reached up and grabbed his face, resting her thumbs along the stripes on his cheeks.

He closed his eyes, and reopened them with gold orbs instead.

"Are you okay now?" She asked, weakly smiling.

"Hnn," he replied, setting her down on the ground outside the house.

"Now, let me get my things and check on my family. You could always come and clear up some misunderstandings…" She said,"

"I'll be back."

She hurried inside the house and looked around.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yes honey, he didn't hurt anyone, just a little of your grandfather's pride," her mom said.

"Gramps, he's not an evil demon, just a moody one. He didn't mean any harm, he just thought I was in trouble. He didn't know who you were," she said.

"Humph," Gramps said, crossing his arms.

"I'll be right down. I've just got to change," she said, running upstairs.

Kagome dressed back into the white kimono she had arrived in, and hurried downstairs. At the door, she say her family around Sesshoumaru, and Sota chatting away in a one-sided conversation.

"Did you dye your hair? Where does all that fur come from? Is that a real sword? Are you wearing makeup? Your armor's so cool! Do you think I could learn how to use a sword?" He babbled.

"Sota, I think that's enough questions for one day," Kagome said, stepping down the stairs.

"Here's your bag, Kagome," her mom said, slipping a large yellow bag over Kagome's shoulders.

"Thanks mom. This'll be much easier to travel with."

She looked at her family and feared up.

"I love you guys. I'll be back before school starts," she told them, hugging them all.

"We love you too Kagome. Stay safe!" They told her, waving her off.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked out the door and towards the well.

"Say Sesshoumaru, do you have any family?" She asked him.

"Hnn," he grunted, not making eye contact as always.

"What are they like?" She asked.

"Don't ask what you do not want to know," he told her.

"Oh… Sorry. Guess I shouldn't have pried," she said, feeling guilty for asking.

They walked over to the well and jumped in, watching the pink light envelop them in an instant and quickly dissipate.

"That's not even remotely true, toad!" She heard a voice yell that sounded like Koga's.

Kagome smiled.

"It's good to be back."


	16. Chapter 16

In one fell swoop, Sesshoumaru scooped Kagome up and jumped out of the well, landing on the ground beside it. He let her go and walked off a little ways.

Koga rushed up to her.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Eek, Koga, I get it, it's good to see you two. I was only gone for a few hours."

"But we were all really worried about you," he said, dropping his arms.

"We didn't know if you had been kidnapped, killed eaten… We lost all track of your scent, but since it led down the well, Sesshoumaru told us you probably just went back to your time."

"Yeah. When I woke up, no one was around, and so I thought that I'd investigate the well. When I climbed down, I was sent back to my time. It was so weird. I guess we have a time traveling well on our hands," she told him.

"Kagome, there's something that's been bothering me though…"

"What is it Koga?"

Koga swallowed and leaned a little bit closer.

"Kagome, your dream about the boy in red? It was true."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. That's where Sesshoumaru and I were while you were sleeping."

"That's just a little beyond weird," she said, rubbing her temples.

"Not only that however, but when we figured you had gone back to your time through the well, both Sesshoumaru and I leapt down… Only Sesshoumaru went through."

"Uh well… I don't know what to say about that one at all. I don't even know how _I'm _able to travel through the well…"

"I don't know either. One thing I do know, is that something doesn't smell right around here," he said.

He walked off and set himself over by where both Jaken and Sesshoumaru were sitting with Ah-Un. While everyone sat around, Kagome changed into the pale green and pink kimono she bought. She was left to her thoughts for a few minutes after that before she began walking towards the trees.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" Koga asked.

"To see the boy in red myself," she told him.

She walked through the trees the same way she did in her dreams, taking note of all the similarities before she reached the clearing. In the midst of her déjà vu experience, Kagome spotted the boy in red, hanging in the same position as he always had been.

She walked up to the tree, trying to examine him closer. She examined his face and gazed up at the ears just as she did in her dream. She took her hands and rubbed the tips of the ears, quite amazed at the plushness and flexibility.

"Hey, could you stop that already?" She heard a voice say.

It was the voice of Inuyasha, the boy she saw in her dreams and gave her so many mixed thoughts and even more confused questions.

"You're… You're actually awake," she stuttered.

"Yeah, what does it look like!?"

"Inu…yasha… Do you remember me?"

"You're the weird girl named Kagome, right?"

"I'm not weird!" Kagome pouted.

"Sure… Only weird girls run stranger's ears without permission."

"But you're not a stranger, you're a friend, remember?"

Inuyasha blushed and turned to the side.

"Keh," he muttered.

All of a sudden, Kagome heard a soothing noise and saw Sesshoumaru appear a little ways away from the tree.

"Woman. Step away from the tree," Sesshoumaru bellowed.

"What? But why? Sesshoumaru, is everything alright?"

"I knew I smelled the bastard. Can't believe you know him though. Say Kagome, how is it he hasn't torn your head off by now?" Inuyasha taunted.

"What do you mean? Sesshoumaru wouldn't do that…" Kagome said.

"He hates humans. More than anyone. Say, Sesshoumaru, did something happen while I was gone? Did you start messing around with human girls or something? Develop a new fetish or whatever?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red and he took a step forward, but was stopped by the sound of an audible slap. Kagome stood with tears in her eyes, her hand raised in the air, and a bright red mark on Inuyasha's face. He looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"How dare you. I'm not just some worthless, helpless, little girl, or an object to be tossed about. My name's Kagome Higurashi, and no friend of mine would ever, EVER insist something so demeaning," she said, jumping off the tree and running back to the camp.

"Keh," Inuyasha said, looking away.

Sesshoumaru was about to head back too, but was stopped.

"What are you really doing with her Sesshoumaru? We both know how you really are. What are you planning?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That, little brother, is none of your concern," he said, continuing his walk away from Inuyasha.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice continually lessening until he once again was in a deep comatose slumber.

"Interesting," Sesshoumaru murmured, almost back with the group.

When he arrived there, he looked around and saw no sign of Kagome. He held his nose to the air and sniffed. She had not come back, and her scent had vanished.

"Wolf!" He boomed, heading over in Koga's direction.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"The girl is gone."

"What!?" Koga exclaimed.

"How could you let this happen!?"

Sesshoumaru growled and turned back to the forest, running fast into the brush. Koga immediately followed after him, calling out her name. They searched for all over the forest after Ah-Un and Jaken joined in on the search, taking to the air and scanning the area. After a while, Sesshoumaru smelled something off. The smell of jinberries invaded his nostrils, shooting his eyes open wide.

Jinberries were used to cover a trail and mask the scent. Normal demons couldn't smell them, and even some high ranking ones couldn't. Sesshoumaru was an exception with his offly powerful nose.

Sesshoumaru flew over to Koga, Ah-Un, and Jaken, and told them to follow him. They nodded and took off after Sesshoumaru. He ran towards the mountains with incredible speed, fueled by some unknown force.

When they arrived at the mountainside, the smell of burning clay became more apparent.

"NO!" They heard Kagome scream.

"KAGOME!" Koga yelled, running towards the source. Sesshoumaru followed him up the side and neared an opening in the mountainside.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome yelled.

Koga reached the cavern and frantically searched for Kagome, who he found partially submerged in a pool of herb water.

"Hold still you insolent wench! It'll all be over soon," an old crone uttered.

Over the pool of herbs was a wrinkly old woman waving things around over Kagome. A light was beginning to form over Kagome's body.

"Over my dead body!" Koga yelled, launching himself at the old crone.

She shrieked as Koga tore through her body.

Kagome was released from the paralysis as soon as the old come was dead. She sat up and watched Koga approach her.

"Thank you," she told him, taking his hand and stepping out of the pool.

Sesshoumaru entered the cavern and walked straight over to a figure laying by the herbal pool. It was the clay body of a woman in priestess garb. She had long black hair like Kagome's, and even her face semi-resembled Kagome's. The only thing was, her eyes were cold and lifeless, and her skin was pale with the touch of death.

"Wah, Kagome, what is that!?" Koga exclaimed, pointing at the body.

"It was that woman's doing. She told me she dug up the remains of that village by the well's priestess, and created her with grave soil. She told me that I'm her reincarnate, so she had to take my soul and put it into her… She was trying to bring back the dead," Kagome uttered.

"That's just wrong… But I'm glad you're safe," Koga said.

Kagome nodded.

"We should return the remains," Kagome said.

She walked over to the body and just as she touched it, the body crumbled.

"Well… I guess that's better than dragging a body back…"

"Koga, that's morbid."

"I'm just saying…"

All the time that Koga and Kagome were busy sweeping the crumbs into a small container in the back, Sesshoumaru stood there deep in thought.

"Well, I guess we should go now," Kagome said.

She shivered at the sight of the old woman's body. It was quite gruesome, but she had already been exposed to enough blood while battling the thunder brothers.

The group flew back to the village, Jaken complaining the whole way about doing too many good deeds for nothing in return.

When they arrived in the village, the villagers originally took arms against the group.

"Demons!" They yelled, standing their ground.

"No, we're just here to return something I think you lost," Kagome pleaded.

"What is the meaning of this?" A woman said. She moved through the men to the front. She was an old woman, wearing priestess garb and carrying a bow. She wore an eyepatch however, giving her a distinct prominent look.

"Please miss, we mean no harm. We're only here to return the remains of a priestess that you have lost."

The old woman's eyes widened.

"Good heavens! Please come forth my child."

Kagome walked forward and held out the box of remains.

"These are my sister's remains…" The woman spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kagome said.

"It was a long time ago. Thank you for returning them to us. Her presence gives our people strength… Say… Let me get a good look at your face…"

The old priestess held Kagome's face while inspecting it. Her eyes widened and she let go.

"As I thought. My name's Kaede child."

"Umm, hi. I'm Kagome."

The woman turned.

"I have a feeling I will be seeing much of yee around," she said, staring off into the distance with a solemn look in her eyes.

"Er, what do you mean?"

"Come child. Yee may bring your friends as well."

"Ok, but where are we going?"

"To my home."

"Oh. Ok… But why?"

"To tell yee a story."


	17. Chapter 17

"Many years ago, there lived a kindhearted priestess in this village of ours. She cared for every member of the village, tending to the wounded, slaying vicious demons, completing lengthy daily chores, and she never had any complaints but one: she wanted to experience the joys of being a normal woman. She knew that she could not do so ever for if she were to abandon her duties, the village would surely perish. This kind priestess's name was Kikyo.

One day, Kikyo happened upon the body of a man so burned, it was all he could do to release a single breath. She took him in, nursing him daily on the edge of the village in a small cave unbeknownst to anyone in the village without even knowing so much as his name.

It was shortly afterwards that a band of demon slayers showed up, bearing a brightly glowing pink jewel. They told the priestess that their village could not protect the jewel seeing as they were not spiritual. Kikyo gladly accepted the jewel, becoming its sole protector and caretaker. That jewel was the same legendary sacred jewel, the shikon no tama.

Demons began appearing left and right in pursuit of the wish the jewel would grant them if they possessed it. One by one, Kikyo slayed them all. The village even began helping out as best they could. Kikyo, with her unnatural amount of spiritual energy however, was able to fend them all off.

Some time later, a half demon with white hair and golden eyes appeared, attacking Kikyo out of the blue in pursuit of the jewel. Kikyo pinned the hanyou to a tree, refusing to kill him. Time after time after that, the half demon attempted to steal the jewel and time after time, he was thwarted and spared. Eventually, he stopped going after the jewel and began spending time with the priestess. Their bond strengthened over time, developing into something… More.

This turn of events angered the burned man on the outskirts of the village. After much time had passed, he regained his ability to speak but could not move his body. His name was Onigumo, and he was a hateful man.

As the priestess Kikyo and the half demon planned to use the jewel to spend their lives together, Onigumo made a pact with a terrible demon named Naraku. This demon took control of Onigumo's body, allowing it to move, but not under Onigumo's will. Naraku was never seen again, and the half demon Inuyasha suddenly attacked Kikyo, fatally wounding her. He was headed for the shrine that protected the jewel but before he could get there, Kikyo sealed him to the sacred tree with her arrow. The last thing she ever did before passing away was burn the jewel with her body so that no demon ever attempted to get ahold of it again," Kaede said, finishing her story.

Kagome was stunned after hearing the old priestess's story.

"I told yee this tale because I believe that yee is the reincarnation of the late priestess Kikyo. When yee first appeared, I could tell yee resembled her quite strikingly, but I also heard rumors of the reappearance of the sacred jewel reappearing after all these years. It makes sense that with yee's appearance, the jewel would come back."

"Yeah, it was inside of my body and I never knew for the longest time. It was strange, and even stranger figuring out that I was a reincarnation. I mean, my family owns a shrine, but it's not like I ever took any of it seriously… I guess I should have."

"It is all quite a lot to take in. Tell me though, where is the jewel?"

"Umm, yeah… About that… It kind of shattered into a bunch of tiny pieces and scattered all over the continent…"

"Yee… Shattered it…" Kaede repeated.

"Yep," Kagome squeaked.

"But I'm going to fix it! Sesshoumaru and the rest are really helping me out with finding the shards. We already have a bunch, but there's still a lot more. But don't worry, I can fix this," Kagome defended.

Kaede sighed.

"No use fretting over spilled milk."

"Say," Kagome started.

"How do you know all of this anyways?"

Kaede chuckled.

"You're quite the observant one, aren't you? I might as well tell you. I'm the priestess from the story's younger sister."

"Woah!" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Child, there's something else I must tell you before you go," Kaede said, her face turning more serious than before.

"Uh, ok. Go ahead," Kagome said.

"That man out there with yee… Yee called him Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's older half brother."

Kagome sat there for a moment in silence and blinked her eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It is true child. I thought yee should know in case yee may want to know."

"... I just… Wasn't expecting that…" Kagome said, turning her gaze to the floor in front of her.

"I should go now. Thank you for everything," Kagome said, standing up.

"Nonsense child. Whenever yee comes back, yee shall always be welcome in this village and in my home."

Kagome flashed her a weak smile, grabbed her bow and arrows, and stepped out the door. She had changed back into her miko garb, letting her other kimono dry off in the sun. She looked and saw Koga was a little ways away, sitting around once again.

Farther off, she saw two children from the village watching them from around a corner. Kagome waved at the two children, and they waved back and ran away . She continued over to the Koga and sat down beside him.

"So, what'd the old woman want to tell you?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just a long story," she told him, relaxing up against the tree he was leaning against.

"Hey, Koga?"

"Yeah Kagome?"

"Why… Why did you decide to come with us?" She asked him.

"Uh, well… That's kind of out of nowhere. Why do you ask?"

"I don't really know. I guess I'm just curious," she said.

"Hmm. Well, I guess I'd say that I came for you Kagome. You're the one and only one I want. I've never met anyone like you. Wherever you go, exciting things happen. And even if you don't accept me at first, I'll keep on trying," he said.

Kagome's cheeks were burning bright red at this point. And she tried desperately to divert her gaze anywhere else but his eyes that bore right into her.

"I, umm, I… I forgot, I have to go!" Kagome cried, shooting up and hurrying away.

"Uh," Koga started, surprised by Kagome's suddenness.

He shrugged, watching her leave and settling back into the tree.

Kagome meanwhile walked as fast as she could through the village in no specific direction.

What was that? she thought, frantically scrambling around. She eventually found herself at the village edge again, near the well. Sesshoumaru was sitting up against a tree with his eyes closed. Kagome stopped and watched as the breeze gently rolled by.

He looks so peaceful. She walked up to the tree and decided to sit beside him, closing her eyes as well. She let herself relax entirely into the tree, taking slow, deep breaths.

"Woman," she heard a deep voice say.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, I thought you were sleeping," she replied, not moving an inch.

He didn't reply. The two of them merely sat there relaxing in the midday sun. After a while, it was Kagome who decided to talk.

"Hey Sesshoumaru… Why didn't you tell me that Inuyasha was your brother?"

"You did not need to know."

"Well, it wasn't that I necessarily needed to know, but it would have helped answer questions that I had. I know you don't talk much, and you don't like it either, but you can try being more open. That way, others will be more open towards you."

"I have no need for that."

"Everyone has a need for friends," she said, still relaxing against the tree.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked at her without moving an inch.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Came a high-pitched shrieking.

Jakes burst out from the brush, panting hard and sweating.

Kagome shot up with a worried look on her face.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru coldly asked.

"It's, it's-"

"Sesshoumaru… I've finally found you."


	18. Chapter 18

As soon as the voice reached Kagome's ears, the sky had begun to darken and she felt the air around her thicken with demonic aura.

A demon approached from the tree line. He looked like a muscular human, but had black stripes across his cheeks and eyes. His hair was long spiky and orange, and he wore clothes similar to Sesshoumaru's but black. On his hip was a single sword.

"Hideyoshi," Sesshoumaru uttered, standing up.

Kagome shivered as both demons flared their auras, battling for dominance in the open area.

"We had a deal Sesshoumaru," Hideyoshi stated, narrowing his eyes.

"I have only come to collect what is mine."

Jaken at this point in time had scurried over to Sesshoumaru's side by Kagome.

"Jaken, who is that demon?" She asked him.

"That's the demon lord of the East, Lord Hideyoshi, a powerful and frightening tiger demon."

"What does he want with Sesshoumaru?"

Jaken gulped.

"This is bad…" He uttered.

"Come now Sesshoumaru… I'm sure you've given it some thought…" Hideyoshi said.

His eyes flashed over to Kagome and he smirked.

"Is she who you had intended?" He said.

In a flash, he appeared in front of Kagome, causing her to jump. She flared her own spiritual aura, causing no Hideyoshi to step back.

"You do have good taste, Sesshoumaru. Too bad she's a mortal though, but she will do."

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru who still adorned a stoic expression.

"Sesshoumaru, what's going on? What does he mean?" Kagome asked.

"So you haven't told her? Ha! You're in luck wench! You're about to become the great Hideyoshi's woman!" He smirked again, chuckling to himself.

"Wait, I'm not just some object you can go around bargaining with. I'm not anyone's woman! I'm my own person who has a name you know!" Kagome yelled back.

"Ooh, she's got spite. I like that," he said, approaching Kagome again.

"Sesshoumaru, you wouldn't do this… Right?" She turned to Sesshoumaru, looking for any sign at all that the tiger lord was wrong. She searched and searched, but found none in his cold, emotionless eyes.

"S-Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome!" she heard a voice yell.

It was Koga, who came sprinting from the village at top speed. He jumped in front of Kagome protectively, assessing the situation.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Step aside foolish wolf. You have no business here," Hideyoshi said.

"Like hell I don't! I won't let you touch my woman," he said, scowling at the tiger demon.

Hideyoshi eerily smiled and stepped forward.

"Oh really?... I see. A competitor. No worries however."

All in an instant, it was over. Hideyoshi had drawn his sword and sliced Koga in half without Koga so much as blinking. Kagome watched as her friend stood still for a second before gasping.

"Ka-gome," he wheezed, before collapsing in a bloody heap on the ground.

"K-Koga? NOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome yelled, horrified at the blood that pooled around her. It had sprayed onto her arms and dress, the tiny droplets searing her skin like fire.

"Now, come woman. You will come with me to my home. I will see that you are properly introduced to the others and… Prepared," Hideyoshi said with a glint in his eyes.

"NO!" Kagome yelled, holding up her hands. A bright flash of pink light exploded around her in a blinding flash. The three demons were knocked back as Kagome made her escape into the woods, running as fast as she could. She ran all the way to the sacred tree, bounding up the roots to Inuyasha. He groggily opened his eyes and stared at Kagome in confusion. He then noticed the blood on her and widened his eyes.

"What's going on? What happened? Why do you smell like blood?" he asked.

"Y-you were right. He only used me as a bartering piece as some part of a twisted deal. He, he killed my friend and I," she rambled frantically.

She put both hands on the arrow in his chest and pulled, releasing the hanyou from his seal. He jumped down and looked at Kagome, not sure what to do. The tears were running down her face as she vainly tried wiping them away.

"We need to move," he told Kagome.

"My, my friend," she said, sobbing even harder.

"We don't have time! I smell two powerful auras, and a seriously pissed one is heading our way fast!"

Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome, slinging her across his shoulder, and ran into the woods.

"Damn it, we can't outrun him!" He yelled, coming to a stop.

"What do we do?" Kagome asked.

He set her down on the ground and looked at the trees expectantly. Kagome grabbed her bow and an arrow from her back, notched the arrow, and readied to fight.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything you've done… And for being my friend. I didn't mean what I said before, and I'm sorry for hitting you."

"..."

All of a sudden, Hideyoshi burst from the trees, running straight towards them with a sword in his hands. He ran up to Inuyasha, swinging the sword, but Inuyasha leaped into the air.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" He yelled, throwing bright yellow blades from his hands at the attacker.

Hideyoshi waved them away with his blade and made after Inuyasha. It was clear that Inuyasha was on the defensive side, barely dodging attacks and sending futile attacks Hideyoshi's way.

"Alright then," Inuyasha said.

He clawed at his arm, dowsing his hand in blood.

"Blades of blood!" he yelled, sending more red blades at him.

"It's useless half demon. You can never beat me," Hideyoshi laughed.

Kagome aimed and let the arrow fly towards his head. He stepped out of the way and watched as the brightly burning pink arrow singed through a few trees.

"You're quite the miko, aren't you? I can't wait to test your limits later woman," he smirked.

"You filthy bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping at Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi blocked and quickly swung around his sword, this time with a serious face.

The blade reached Inuyasha's chest, making a deep cut, but not too deep as to be fatal. The blood that flowed from Inuyasha's chest froze Kagome and she dropped her bow.

"No… No more. Please, let him be. I'll go with you, just stop hurting my friends!" She yelled.

"Kagome! What are you doing!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I can't let you die too," she told him, with tears in her eyes.

"The woman is smart," Hideyoshi stated, smirking.

"I can keep going," Inuyasha said, taking a stance.

"No, please… It's alright," she said, smiling through her tears.

"See? Just, please… live," she said, moving towards Hideyoshi.

He sheathed his sword and surrounded Kagome and him in a ball of light, lifting them into the air.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

His words could not reach her however, for Kagome was lost in her own world of thought.

_This is what was supposed to happen. Sesshoumaru saved my life, and in return, I can repay him by coming with Hideyoshi, even if he is an awful person… This is my resolve._

"What's the matter woman? Why the long face? You should rejoice. You are the only mortal to have ever caught the Lord of the East's attention."

Kagome stared down at the forest below.

"You… Killed my friend, and injured another," she murmured.

"Heh? I did, didn't I? No matter, since you never would have seen them again."

Kagome bit her lip in an attempt to stop the words that were racing inside her head from slipping out her mouth. She knew he was strong. He was on par with Sesshoumaru. There was no way she would overstep those boundaries.

After a while, they began to descend from the clouds towards a large black shintoistic castle with golden trim. Kagome's stomach dropped the minute they touched ground inside the gates.

"Welcome to your new home."


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome looked all around her, taking in the grandiose theme. A patterned dark stone path led to the front steps of the castle. The castle had a large porch that wrapped around, larger than her school auditorium stage. On both sides of the pathway, large trees with red blossoms grew in straight lines. Beyond them were two more buildings, not even close to the size of the castle, but big nonetheless. They were all made with a type of dark wood and black stone with gold trim.

As we began walking towards the castle, Kagome felt the presence of another watching her closely.

When they reached the top of the stairs, two demons, most likely servants, stood by the large doors.

"Welcome back my lord," they said.

The two women both wore black kimonos with golden patterns on them. The one to the right had long black done up hair and the one one the left had mid length red and black hair pulled up into a ponytail. They both had the same yellow eyes that Hideyoshi had.

"Ah, hello ladies," he responded.

The two women glanced at Kagome, looking her over, and scowled.

"Who is she?" The one on the left asked.

"Meet the miko. She'll be staying here now," he replied.

"A miko?" The one on the right questioned.

Kagome swallowed hard as she felt their eyes pierce through her soul. She could feel the hostility in the air and their auras, but decided not to flare her own.

Hideyoshi kept walking inside, with Kagome trailing behind. The castle foyer consisted of a large area to take off shoes, and a big room with wooden floors and plain walls. There was a hallway up ahead that seemed to have no end. Hideyoshi and Kagome took off their shoes and slipped on pairs of black house slippers beside them.

He continued walking through the foyer and into the hallway. There were sliding doors on either side and candle pedestals lighting up the dim space.

Kagome could feel the presence of many demons within the castle. She tried to cover up her presence, but she would surely be noticed sooner or later.

"Do not worry miko. You are under my protection now," he said.

"My name's not miko… It's Kagome," she boldly stated.

"Mm. Kagome, then."

They walked down the hallway and down many other adjoining ones until they came to another sliding door.

"You will prepare yourself in there. My servants will attend to you. They will call you for dinner," he said, disappearing as Kagome turned to look at him.

She blinked, then opened the sliding doors, surprised to see an indoor hot spring before her. She closed the doors behind her and walked in, taking in the soothing steam emanating from below.

"Uh… What should I do?" She asked aloud.

"That's simple. Bathe," she heard a voice say.

Kagome turned to see yet another demon servant girl standing a little ways away, up against the wall. She had impossibly long deep purple hair in a low ponytail and yellow eyes. She also wore a gold and black kimono rather than the other girl's black ones with gold designs.

"Umm, yeah… But are there any spare clothes or soap I could use?"

The demoness pointed to a spot by the spring where a porcelain tray had a silken black kimono and bars of soap spread out on it that Kagome hadn't noticed before.

"Oh… Thanks," Kagome replied, walking over to the tray and picking up a soap bar.

"Huh. Well, I'm just going to debrief you on your new life here," she retorted, crossing her arms.

"You're the first mortal ever brought to Lord Hideyoshi's castle. Don't take that lightly. There are a lot of girls around here that won't like the Lord's new preference… At least, more than I," she started.

"As one of Hideyoshi's ladies, you do as you're told, when you're told, and you don't ask questions. You're new and so everyone here is essentially you're superior. Always listen to superiors, but Lord Hideyoshi's orders are always first and foremost. Whatever he desires," she slurred, "you will give him."

"But… What if I don't want to?"

"You don't have that choice. Now, wash up and when you're done, go back out those doors and down the hallway to the left. Then take the first right and the second door on your left is your room."

"...ok. Thanks," Kagome said.

The demoness was beginning to leave but Kagome spoke up.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"It's Kasuya," she stated, disappearing back inside.

Kagome decided to listen to Kasuya's advice and settled into the spring. She sunk into the warm water and closed her eyes. Images of Koga's lifeless body flooded her mind and she cried out. Tears streamed down her face as she grieved. She tucked her knees into her chest and let the water wash away her running nose and tears. She had to be strong. She had to escape one way or another and finish her quest for jewel shards.

Kagome finished washing up, dried herself off, and slipped on the kimono. She approached the sliding doors, opened them, and looked around. Seeing no one around, she listened to the demoness's directions and opened the door to a bustling lounge type area. Luxurious futons and pillows were scattered about the traditional room as the looming scent of dusk rose incense invaded Kagome's nostrils.

"Look, it's the mortal," Kagome heard as she walked inside.

"Who does she think she is?"

"What was our lord thinking?"

"Can we play with her?"

All of these whispered words sent shivers up Kagome's spine. Looking around, she spotted a girl in the back around her age with short black hair and piercing jade eyes. She wore the same kimono as Kagome and everyone else in the room, but she didn't engage in conversation with any of the other girls.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," Kagome started.

"Nemu," she replied, looking away.

"Nice to meet you. Can you tell me what's going on by chance?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Umm… A curious one?"

The girl sighed and looked up at Kagome. Looking closely, Kagome saw that her eyes were slit reptilian-like rather than cat-like compared to all the other demons.

"Can't you tell that we're in a harem?"

"...eh?" Kagome looked around at all the demonesses and widened her eyes with realization.

"Man, and I thought mortals were accustomed to this sort of thing," she sneered.

"Umm, no, actually, we're not. I… I can't do this. I refuse to be a part of a harem," Kagome sputtered.

"Ha. You and me both. Hideyoshi forced me here, threatening to slaughter my village if they didn't send a tribute. Of course they choose the orphan whose parents died fighting for their lord," she spit.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Kagome said.

"He murdered my friend and wounded another…"

"That bastard," Nemu replied.

"Looks like we're in this together mortal."

"Actually, my name's Kagome."

"Kagome then," she said.

All of a sudden, the door swung open and lord Hideyoshi stepped inside. He had with him two other powerful looking demons, reaching brandishing their own weapons.

"Rumors say your harem includes the finest women in all the land Lord Hideyoshi, and I am quite pleased to declare those rumors true," the demon on the left started.

Hideyoshi chuckled.

"Well of course. How could you expect anything less?" He said, leading the two men further inside.

"My lord, let me fetch you a drink,"

"My lord, how can I serve you?"

"My lord, shall I make you comfortable?"

Kagome gagged as the surrounding demonesses pounced upon the men, giggling and slipping their necklines lower than she would have liked.

The three demons sat down on the plush futons with drinks in their hands and women wrapped around their bodies. It made Kagome's skin crawl with disgust. She and Nemu stood on the outskirts holding platters of food and pitchers of drink, most likely aged sake.

"Hideyoshi, I didn't know you took mortals as well. What do you make of this?" The demon on the right asked, looking at Kagome.

"Ah, but this one's special. She's a priestess as well as a consort of an old friend," he said.

"Come hither mortal," The demon said, gesturing with a hand. He had long red spiky hair and lime green eyes. His sword hung to the side of his hip and he wore a white kimono with red details.

Kagome hesitantly walked closer, clutching the golden pitcher to her chest.

"That's right. Come," he said, smirking.

Kagome stopped right in front of him. She was frozen with fear as he gestured to the spot beside him. Kagome sank to the ground and frigidly avoided contact with him.

"Don't be so cold girl. I don't bite… Much," he teased.

Hideyoshi laughed.

"Careful Yato. She's a feisty one when riled up."

"Oh really?" He said, flashing malicious eyes towards Kagome. She swallowed hard, considering her options: she could run and most likely be captured and killed, or she could stay and risk losing herself to these demons. She shook her head. There had to be another way.

The demon named Yato snaked a hand up her arm and onto her shoulder. Kagome shivered at the touch. She weighed her options and tried to see clearly as a million different thoughts raced through her mind.

"Se-Sesshoumaru," she whispered, clenching her eyes shut.

"Eh, what was that girl? Sesshoumaru?" He asked, gripping a little harder.

"Excuse me Lord Hideyoshi. I figure I should help your new wench forget about anyone else," he said, pulling Kagome towards him.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, sending a blinding pink light throughout the vicinity once more.

She sprang up and ran towards the door, grabbing Nemu's hand as the demonesses squealed.

"How dare you!" Yato roared, covering his eyes and running towards Kagome. Hideyoshi and the other demon scowled, standing up as well.

"Let's go!" She yelled, bursting out the door with Nemu and down the hall.

"You're going to have to pick up the pace, Nemu said, wrapping a hand around Kagome's waist. She sped up then, half dragging, half carrying Kagome as she ran through the never ending hallways.

"There you are!" A voice boomed.

Yato charged at the two with his sword drawn. The two ran but came to a dead end with a locked door. The stood terrified as the demon lunged at them, but none felt the pierce of cold metal. Instead, a figure stood with a clawed hand through the demon's chest.

"K-Koga?" Kagome said, staring in disbelief.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran towards him with arms wide, wrapping them around her friend's neck.

"Nice to see you too Kagome."


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't, I just can't believe it's you!" Kagome bawled. She bawled and clung onto his furry shirt like her life depended on it.

"I-I watched you die," she whimpered, burying herself on his shoulder.

"I know. I did," he said.

"Wait, what?" She said, pulling back to look at him with puffy red eyes.

"Then how are you here?"

"It was Sesshoumaru actually. He brought me back with his weird sword," Koga said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I just can't believe he let that bastard take you," he spit, viciously staring at Yato's motionless corpse.

Kagome wiped away her tears and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"Uh, ahem! We're kind of in the middle of escaping a powerful demon lord's castle. Can we save the waterworks for later?" Nemu piped in.

"Uh, Kagome, who is she?" Koga asked.

"Oh. That's Nemu. Hideyoshi took her captive too. I helped her escape."

"Not yet you haven't. Now let's go!" She said, starting towards the hallway again.

Koga looked questioningly at Kagome who just shrugged her shoulders and joined Nemu. The three of them ran through the hallways, winding back to a large room where the sounds of fighting could be heard from outside.

"That's Sesshoumaru and Hideyoshi!" Kagome said, moving inside.

The two demons fought at a blinding speed, each landing blows against the other without so much as a grimace. Sesshoumaru used a green whip of poison, whirling back and forth in a dance like pattern. Hideyoshi however struck with his sword, moving like a viper trying to capture its prey.

"This doesn't bode well," they heard a voice say.

Jakes had appeared next to them, clutching his staff and Kagome's bow and arrows.

"Jakes, hand me my bow," Kagome said.

"What? You cannot interfere! You'll only get in the way!"

Kagome took her belongings anyways and drew the arrow back against the string. She breathed deeply and focused on her target. Kagome let her breath out and released the arrow. The pink purifying light soared through the open space towards the pair, missing Hideyoshi by a mere few inches. The suddenness of the attack however, caused Hideyoshi's attention to slip for a split second, letting Sesshoumaru deliver a hard blow against his chest.

Hideyoshi howled in pain, clutching the wound. He looked at Sesshoumaru with pure hatred lacing his eyes.

"You'll regret this," he uttered, snarling at him.

Hideyoshi then began to change. His claws elongated and his face extended into the shape of a tiger's. His skin turned orange and black as fur covered every inch and a large tail sprouted from behind. Hideyoshi had transformed into a giant tiger demon, and kept on growing until the roof began to strain. Hideyoshi then roared and burst through the roof and into the sky. At the same time, Sesshoumaru's eyes turned blood red and his claws began to elongate as well. He looked at Kagome for a moment before turning his head back and morphing into a giant white dog.

They both took to the skies, snarling and growling at the other. The first one to attack was Sesshoumaru, who leapt at Hideyoshi with his claws out. The two clashed as large, powerful displays of power and aura crackled throughout the sky.

"What should we do!?" Kagome asked, eyes wide with fear for Sesshoumaru's life.

"There's nothing we can do. This isn't our fight," Koga said.

"Like hell there isn't. I don't know about you guys, but I think there's a couple more demons we left behind that are due for an ass kicking!" Nemu shouted, starting towards the harem. Koga began to follow, but stopped.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No… I have this feeling like I need to stay here. I'm sorry Koga. Do you think you could help Nemu out?"

"Anything for you," he said, smiling weakly before running after Nemu.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she peered out at the sky. At this point, the two large demons were circling each other. Hideyoshi's piercing golden eyes met Sesshoumaru's blood red ones, swirling and churning a raging storm from within each of them.

Sesshoumaru lunged at the tiger demon, biting his midsection. The tiger cried out and swung its claws around, cutting deep into Sesshoumaru's face, shoulder, and arm. He dropped Hideyoshi from his jaws and howled in pain. Blood rained down from both of their wounds, but it was clear that Hideyoshi was far more wounded.

Knowing this, Sesshoumaru pounced, poised for the fatal blow. His jaws clamped onto Hideyoshi's neck hard. An audible snap resounded through the air. Kagome cringed and watched as the great tiger fell to the earth below. Sesshoumaru lowered himself back into the room.

"Sesshoumaru…" She murmured, reaching out for him.

The large white dog demon's eyes whirled, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled, running towards him.

He morphed back into his human form as he fell. Before he hit the ground though, Kagome reached out and caught him.

"My lord!" Jaken screamed, running up beside Kagome.

Kagome inspected his wounds, watching as the blood ran down from his neck and shoulders.

"No," Kagome whimpered.

She watched as his eyes fluttered open and closed, pulsing red and gold. She realized if she didn't do something fast, she just might lose him too. She turned to the bottom of her kimono and took an arrowhead out, slicing the black silk into long strands.

She then found the bleeding and wrapped the strands tightly around his chest, neck, shoulder, and arm. She then pressed down on it, keeping the pressure steady to stop the bleeding.

"Jaken. I need you to find more strips of cloth. Anything that we can use to stop the bleeding," Kagome said.

"O-ok" Jaken said, scrambling out of the room and away to find more cloth.

Kagome continued to press down on the bandages. She held up her hands and choked on her own breath when she saw they were soaked red.

"No, you can't die on me!" Kagome said, applying more pressure.

Jaken came scrambling back with more strips of cloth and Kagome quickly wrapped them around the pre-existing ones. Applying more pressure, she wept over his motionless body.

"Come on Seshsoumaru! You can't die here! You still have so much to do, so much to live for. We need you. I need you. I take back all the mean things I said to you, I swear. I swear I'll be better to you, I'll try and understand you more. Please, just stay with me!" She yelled.

She looked down and saw that the bleeding was almost completely stopped. She leaned down to his chest and listened to his heart thump against her ear.

"Oh thank the gods," she wept.

"Is he… Going to be ok?" Jaken asked.

Kagome sniffed through teary eyes.

"He's going to be just fine."

A/N: hey guys! So, you all have briefly met the crass and arrogant Nemu... What do you think? Should she stay and join the group or not? Or should she be completely omitted from the rest of the story? I don't know how you guys think of OC's and frankly, I'm not all for them, but I want to know what you guys think. Thank you for reading!


End file.
